The Garden
by MoonLLotus
Summary: His father had three months to buy him back from Master Riku. For now Sora was stuck in an enchanted palace with a cursed Beast. – RiSo.
1. ONCE UPON A TIME

Title:** The Garden**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

_NO BETA. BEWARE OF ERRORS._

Summary: His father had 3 months to buy him back from Master Riku. For now Sora was stuck in an enchanted castle with a cursed Beast. – RiSo

* * *

**This Fic was Inspired By: **

_Beauty and the Beast_** – **by Disney

_Beauty and the Beast_ – by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve

_The Tiger's Bride_ – by Angela Carter

_The Little Prince_ – by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry's

* * *

**I. ONCE UPON A TIME**

* * *

**Sora followed behind his father toward the largest house in the town,** it was on the outskirts and could be considered a mansion, or a small castle even. His large blue eyes took everything in, and he couldn't help the small sigh which escaped him. He tried to squash the hatred which was beginning form at the pit of his stomach. He knew why he was here.

His father was selling him.

He bit his lower lip to stop it from quivering and followed his father through the rod iron gates which led into the courtyard of the house. There was a rumor that the manor was haunted, or enchanted, whichever sounded more extreme. The townspeople had said that the master of the house was a beast, a monster with no heart. At the same time he was loaded with enough riches to support a small country. Sora only knew too well that the man had money; his father was indebt to him. And since the his old man had no other way to pay off his horrendous debt, he was now offering his son.

The teenager stared down at his booted feet, idly kicking a pebble as he continued along the paved walkway.

"I promise you Sora, I'll come back for you as soon as I have the money." His father told him. It was a lie of course, they both knew it. It was supposed to give him hope, and the boy felt that it was cruel of his father to say such empty words to him.

The teenager did not reply. Instead he watched his breath hang in the air after exhaling.

Taking in a deep breath, his father knocked on the mansion door four times, then took a step back and waited.

His son stared at the whitewashed brick face of the house, the green ivy which crept up towards the third landing, the French styled window panes, and the dark red roof. He supposed that it was probably a beautiful place to be at when it was spring or summer, but it was nearly winter. Everything surrounding them was dead, and it sent an eerie vibe towards anyone who even glanced at the house.

One of the two crimson doors creaked open, and a man with wild red hair and acidic green eyes stared down at both Sora and his father. He was pale, lanky and lithe, and well over six feet tall. His hair was long and styled messily, and he had two upside down tear shaped scars marring his high cheek bones. His expression was somber as he looked the two other men over.

"Mr. Azure, you're surprisingly on time." The tall redhead stated while allowing them into the warmth of the manor. His voice was nasally, and it had a sarcastic tone to it.

The inside flooring was marble, covered with oriental area rugs and high vases at every corner. There was a long hallway before the foyer with four doors on either side. To the right of the foyer was a large, open, space with two sets of winding staircases that led up to the other floors. A crackling fire could be seen from where Sora stood. Before the fire was a high backed chair, from where he was he could see the gloved hand of someone sitting on it.

"That master is just this way, Mr. Azure." The redhead motioned for his father to head towards the fire. He wanted to follow the man but was stopped by the redhead. "I'm sorry, but you will have to wait here until they finish with their negotiations."

Sora bit his inner cheek to prevent himself from speaking out. He was part of the stupid negotiations. His own father was selling him for God's sake! Instead he narrowed his blue eyes down upon the beautiful floor and noticed just how nice the redhead servant's boots were. Much nicer than his own. He wondered if he were going to be treated as nicely, although he doubted it. His father owed a lot of money.

The redhead stood next to him the entire time as he heard his father's murmured voice talking to the master of the manor. The master's own replies were low and barley audible.

"He is giving your father three months to save up what he owes in order to pay up and collect you." The redhead stated. He seemed almost bored with the entire ordeal.

Although Sora didn't doubt that this was a common thing. He looked up at the high ceiling, noticing the fine details in the architecture, along with the beautiful, silver, chandelier which hung above them.

"He won't need three months," The shorter one stated, "He's not coming back for me."

Green eyes looked at him sharply, and for a moment there was pity in them before being quickly replaced by a mask of indifference. "That's alright. Master Riku would keep you if you have no place else to go."

_Riku_, Sora's mind tested the name out. It was the first time he had ever heard a name go with the supposed monster that everyone gossiped about.

A moment later his father appeared before him, taking his two hands into the other's larger ones. A wide grin was on his father's face.

"He's giving me three months. That's plenty of time." He squeezed his son's hands in a way that was supposed to be reassuring. "I'll be back for you then. I promise." He gave him one last hug and was escorted out of the manor.

Blue eyes just watched his father go, a heavy silence falling over him. He knew that would be the last time he'd ever see the man. Now that his father was rid of his son, he was free to do whatever he pleased. Now that he didn't have a child to weigh him down. The teenager didn't blame his father for that, but thinking about it made him tired.

"What am I to do?" Sora asked the redhead, his eyes were on the back of the masters – _Riku_, his mind corrected – chair. The man was still sitting there, facing the fire.

The redhead stretched.

"Well," He thought for a moment, "Introductions are in order. I'm Axel, faithful manservant." He grinned, eyes crinkling in the corners and seeming to warm up his entire face significantly. "Often times I'm stuck down in the boiler room, keeping this place warm during the cold months, which have already started as you've noticed. I am to take you to the Roxas, who is the actual head of servants."

"Axel," A voice that was unrecognizable, yet familiar, called out from over where the master sat. It was deep, and had a gravel quality to it. Sora felt his heart jump to his throat as the voice continued. "Show the boy to his room. Have him bathed, and feed him."

Axel stared at the chair, bowing lightly. "Yes Master." He then motioned Sora to follow him behind the chair and towards the staircase.

Sora tried to peek at Master Riku, all he managed to see was a black cloaked arm and silvery wisps of what could've been hair. He couldn't tell, and the redhead was too busy shoving him upstairs for him to get a good look.

They made it to the second floor and Axel walked leisurely, "The East Wing is where most servants live. It's a large house, and most of us have been here a large chunk of our lives. We're more like a giant, dysfunctional, family than anything else. Except when Riku throws his tantrums."

"If he were to hear you say that then you'd be stuck sleeping out in the stables," A dirty blond young man frowned up at Axel as he exited a room, a bucket of water and mop in his hands. "Is this the new guy? I thought I was in charge of that."

"Well, I had orders. And I had already finished all of my chores so I took the liberty of doing this." Axel shrugged sheepishly, looking over at Sora, "Sora, meet Roxy, head of servants."

Sora gave the young man a shaky smile. Roxy was around the same height as himself, a shade paler, and had icy blue eyes which seemed to pierce through Sora's soul.

"My name is Roxas," The blond quickly corrected. "I'm assuming that you're showing him to his room and running the rules by him?" Roxas asked Axel, although his eyes did not leave Sora's. It was eerie, how similar they looked.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us," Axel took the brunette by the elbow and gave Roxas a pointed look. "I'll see you later." He then dragged Sora down the hallway.

All of the doors looked the same, and the hallway wounded and curved until it met another set of stairs. The floors were of polished, dark, hard wood. There were fancy sconce lighting between every door, and the occasional painting occupying space upon the cream colors walls.

"Were any of those rooms important?" Sora asked Axel curiously.

The question caused the other to shrug. "Maybe you'll get see them once you're settled in. This is your room." He nodded towards the door near another set of stairs, it was almost hidden, and next to a large bay window which let in a flood of light.

The taller man lowered the door handle and opened the room, noticing with pleasure how someone had cleaned it prior to Sora's arrival. The floors were the same hardwood as the rest of the second story. There was a large king sized four-post bed located between two windows, two small bedside tables underneath them. Across from the bed was a dresser which took up the entire wall, leaving only enough space for a wardrobe. Above the dresser was a large mirror. And on the farthest wall, facing the bedroom door was another hardwood door.

"This room is enormous!" The brunette stared with wide eyes, taking a tentative step inside. He gently fingered the light blue duvet which covered the bed. "This room's as large as our—my father's— house." He had meant their old house, the one that they lived in before his mother had died.

Axel gave Sora an amused look and took a few long strides to the second door in the room and opening it, revealing a bathroom. The tub was large enough to fit at least four people comfortably. The sink had an ornate vanity and the entire room was white with gold accents.

"Wow, this is incredible."

"Not so bad to be sold now, huh?"

The shorter young man chose not to say anything about Axel's comment. Because, even though his new bedroom was nice, that didn't change the fact that his father _sold _him.

"I had heard rumors that the Master of this place was…" Sora struggled for the right way to say what he meant before deciding to just say what he had heard. "Heartless."

Axel's entire posture became rigid as he stared Sora over once again. He frowned, right hand lightly touching one of the blackened scars which were on his cheekbones. "That's not…" He paused, unsure how to continue with his sentence. "The Master wishes for you to be fed after you are clean. So please bathe, you will see that there are clothes in the wardrobe which should be around your size. Someone will come back for you when it's time to eat." He gave Sora a small bow, which was returned, and then quietly left the bedroom.

Blue eyes watched after him as the door closed completely, and Sora let out a breath of air that he hadn't realized he had been holding. Why had Axel behaved like that? He couldn't help but wonder.

He peeled off the many layers of the dirty, raggedy, clothes that he often wore. Compared to the servants attire, Sora's clothes were nowhere near as nice. And he was dirty, he hadn't bathed in days, he and his father had been sleeping in stables and the occasional farmhouse that they had to sneak into.

They had just moved to the town not two months ago, his father had taken a loan from Master Riku, and had then gambled all of the money away. And then proceeded to gamble the house and all of their belongings as well. Sora had wanted to take up a job, but his father's reputation around town preceded him. It was unfortunate for the young man. Then Master Riku had come to collect, and here was Sora now.

He filled up the cast iron tub, hissing as the scalding water surrounded him when he entered. The water quickly became a murky brown. He had to continue draining it until he was sure that he was as clean as he's ever been in his entire life.

Eventually the water stayed clear and he sighed tiredly, leaning back and contemplating about the rumors that he had heard. About the gravel-like voice which felt weighted down, something about that voice caused Sora's body to tingle pleasantly. It was embarrassing when he thought about it, but, as he allowed his hands to roam over his nude torso under the water, something about that voice made him feel so—

A sharp knock on the door shook him out of his daze, and felt his face heat up with shame. Had he honestly been thinking such thoughts?

"Yes?" He asked curiously. He curled instinctively, and peered over the edge of the tub.

"I've arranged an outfit for you. It's on the bed. Get out and get dressed, the Master is waiting for you." The voice belonged to Roxas, and Sora quickly did as he was told. Unplugging the tub and stepping out in a soft towel, the servant was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

The blonde's eyebrows rose at the sight of him, "I didn't know how pale you were. Was all of that really just dirt making you seem darker then you really were?" He tilted his head, and his eyes felt as if they could see through Sora. Something was different about Roxas's eyes, but he couldn't quite place what.

"You are to wear the black pants and the red tunic tonight. You'll be dining with Master Riku so you'll need to look your best." Roxas stated, turning to the dresser and picking through various colognes while Sora dressed quickly.

"What?" The other young man squeaked. "May I enquire as to why? Why would he want to eat with me?" He was a little confused, and Roxas threw him a smirk from the dresser's mirror.

"Usually he dine's alone, he's not really one for company. Tonight, however, he wants to eat with you. It's as simple as that, and you can't refuse him."

Sora bit his inner cheek. He wanted to ask questions about the Master, and what exactly was going on. Instead he threw on the red tunic and allowed Roxas to spray a quick spritz of cologne on him.

"Our chef, Xigbar, prepared a special meal for you." Roxas stated while leading the other back down to the first landing and towards the dinning room. It was already dark out and every fire place that they passed was on, the scones and chandeliers emitted a dim light in the hallways. "I hope you like beef. If not, then I suppose that's too bad."

The mention of meat made Sora's mouth water. He hadn't had a proper meal in weeks. And beef was expensive; he couldn't help but wonder just how much money that the Master had. The man had enough to afford beef, the house, the land, and servants. It was all rather impressive and intimidating for him. He was nervous.

Roxas stopped before a pair of large hard oak double doors. "Take in a deep breath, and let it out slowly."

Sora eagerly did as he was told. By the time he was done exhaling, Roxas had opened the doors to the large dinning room and then closed them behind the other, leaving him alone with the Master.

Master Riku sat at the end of one side of the table, his entire body covered in a heavy black cloak, there was a black cloth covering his eyes, and his entire face was covered with shadow. Sora tried not to stare at his odd attire as he clumsily took the seat to the right of the other man. To sit at the other end of the table would've made Sora felt awkward and even more alone then he already did. He was a bundle of nervous energy, and he couldn't control his rapidly beating heart.

Soup was brought out first, and he watched as Riku brought the bowl up this mouth and drank quietly. He stared for a moment before doing the same, not seeing the point of manners if the Master of the house wasn't using them.

Somehow, despite his eyes being covered, Riku knew that he was copying him and stopped.

"You have two perfect hands," His growl of a voice stated, "Use a spoon."

Sora felt his hands tremble as he lowered the bowl. Something about the man's dark voice made his mouth go dry. "Yes Master."

The other man stiffened in his seat and moved his head sharply to Sora, and if he weren't wearing the black clothe, Sora was willing to bet that they'd be staring each other down. In the dim firelight he could make a brief outline of the other's face. There was sliver of silver hair, fur, something along those lines. He held his breath as he tried to see more but couldn't.

"You may finish your dinner in the kitchen with the other servants." Riku stated, standing up and leaving the table, as well as a very confused Sora, behind.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MoonLLotus: **Okay, so the timeline is a bit confusing. They're at the beginning of an industrial age. There is electricity, although not many have it, and there is indoor heating as well as plumbing. It's kind of Steam Punk. Love it? Hate it? I like the way this is going so far. Please review, they keep me alive.

Revamp written: 1/11/12  
Originally written: 10/13/10


	2. THERE WAS A YOUNG PRINCE

Title:** The Garden**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: His father had three months to buy him back from Master Riku. For now Sora was stuck in an enchanted castle with a cursed Beast. – RiSo

* * *

A BIG thank you to my awesome Beta: **kc creation**

* * *

**II. THERE WAS A YOUNG PRINCE**

* * *

**Axel had cackled when Sora appeared in the kitchen ten minutes later**. The brunette had gotten lost for a little while before managing to find his way.

"Looks like Riku really likes you," The redhead stated with a Cheshire grin on his face.

The kitchen was similar to the rest of the household that Sora had seen. It held a Gothic quality, with its black ovens and dark cherry wood cabinets.

There was a man standing before a dark marble counter top, chopping and prepping food to be served to the servants. His black hair was up in a high ponytail, and from what Sora could make out he had an eye-patch over his left eye.

"Isn't that hilarious Xigbar?" Axel asked the man, whom Sora assumed to be the chef. He leaned lazily against the countertop, not seeming to have a care in the world.

"Ain't ya supposed to be workin'?"

Xigbar's gruff voice had a thick Western accent; it reminded Sora of a pirate. He turned to face Axel, while taking in Sora and arching an eyebrow. "Holy shit. There was actually a person there? I though' you were jus' talkin' to yerself again."

Axel rolled his bright green eyes, readjusting the collar of his black tunic and frowning at Xigbar, "You're just mean."

"And yer not 'llowed in this here kitchen, yet here ya are." Xigbar's gaze landed on Sora, "He's a pyro, nearly burned down the kitchen the last time he stepped foot in here."

"And the stables too," The redhead added proudly.

Sora remained silent, watching the exchange. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, unsure as to what to do with himself until Xigbar suddenly thrust a bowl of food in front of him.

"He left ya not halfway through dinner, eh? So eat up, and then go rest. Roxas'll probably 'ave a field day with ya in the morn." The man with the eye-patch stated, passing Sora a fork.

The brunette looked down at the large bowl. It was full of rice, beef, and various vegetables, all which were covered in some sort of thin, foreign, sauce which caused his mouth to water and his stomach to ache.

"When will I get to meet the other servants?" Sora asked, spooning his food.

Axel thought a moment. "Usually that's Roxas's job, although he's been pretty busy lately."

"It's because Naminé's sick again." Xigbar interjected wearily, moving his knives at lightening speed as he chopped and minced.

"She's always sick," The redhead scoffed before changing the subject. "So, Sora, tell us about yourself."

"There's nothing to really tell." Sora shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. There was something wrong with the servants in this house, he could tell, just like there was something wrong with their master. He couldn't quite place is finger on it. It was _something_.

He rubbed his eyes, what were they talking about?

A cheery voice cried out as the kitchen door burst open. "I'm so hungry, and it smells great!"

The speaker was a blond young man. He was taller than Sora, with aqua blue eyes and hair spiked up in a strange style. It looked similar to a Mohawk, only longer in the back. He was dressed in a deep blue tunic; a large smile was placed upon his handsome face. Xigbar handed him a bowl of food and a fork.

The newcomer looked at Sora while taking a bite of his food, "Mmf mmm?" He asked, nodding towards Sora and giving Axel a questioning glance.

The redhead frowned down at the blond, "Don't try to talk with your mouth full."

"You sound like Roxas." The other swallowed and pouted, "Sorry, is this the new kid? Hey," He looked at Sora,

"Are you the new kid? I mean, you could've been here the entire time and I wouldn't have noticed, but I think you're new."

"You're a genius Demyx." Axel drawled, picking at his own bowl of food.

The blond frowned at him before turning a large, friendly smile towards Sora. "Hey! Nice to meet you, I'm Demyx. What's your name?"

He was a bit overwhelming, and a little too cheerful to belong to such a dark household. Sora liked him on the spot.

"I'm Sora. It's a pleasure."

"Oh-ho, you have manners. I like that! Not a lot of people around here do," Demyx commented while nodding his head comically toward Axel. "Have you met everyone else already? You know what? You probably didn't! I'll show you around after we finish eating, if you're okay with that. Are you okay with that?"

"Jeez Dem, ever heard of breathing?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"That's a foreign concept fer 'em." Xigbar snickered, cooking all the while.

"Just like thinking."

The redhead and chef shared a laugh at the blonde's expense, which he pretended to ignore, instead waiting eagerly for Sora's reply.

Slowly, the teenager nodded his head.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." He answered. His stomach had been in knots all day long, and he felt as if he were going to vomit.

* * *

"So, who have you met so far?" Demyx questioned as he and Sora walked leisurely through a corridor. They exited through an alternate doorway that Sora hadn't entered from. All the different paths were causing the teenagers head to spin.

"Uh," He thought a moment. His mind felt as if it were in a fog. "Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, and you. How many more servants are there?"

Demyx hummed, "A long time ago there were tons of servants. Back when we lived like royalty. Then Riku got cursed, so let me think…" He silently began to count on his fingers, "Not including you, there are only thirteen of us. We all have different jobs. Like, Xigbar's the chef, while Axel's in charge of keeping this place warm. It's actually pretty rare to see him outside of the boiler room. Roxas is head of servants. Marluxia is in charge of the garden outside during the warm days and during fall and winter, he's busy in the greenhouse. Larxene works on anything electrical. Hayner takes care of the cars. Pence takes care of the horses. Zexion is usually in the library, he…does a lot of research. Kairi, Selphie, and Olette clean. As for me, I help everyone."

"What about Naminé?" Sora asked, his question caused Demyx to stare at him.

"How do you know about her?"

"Axel and Xigbar were talking about how sick she is." He gave the other a confused look. "What does she do? For chores?"

The blond man thought a moment, leading them up a winding staircase. "She is really sick. She's been sick for a while. Naminé doesn't do anything other than stay up in her room. It's away from all of the other servants, she's a little…mad."

"Mad?" Sora repeated, startled. He wanted to say something more, but the sound of light hearted voices floated towards them; laughter sounding similar to bells caused both men to look forward.

Demy pasted on a large grin at the sound, "Looks like the girls are done earlier than they expected."

Three young women made their way up the corridor. The one to the right had short brown hair which was flipped out. Her green eyes sparkled with amusement as she fixed her yellow tunic. The girl in the middle had long auburn hair which reached her shoulder blades. Her pink tunic was covered in dust. She rolled her violet eyes mirthfully. The girl to the left had wavy brown hair and green eyes which were kept on the floor as she tried not to laugh. Her orange tunic was also covered in dust.

"From right to left are Selphie, Kairi, and Olette." Demyx said quickly before greeting the girls, "Three beautiful maidens walking alone down this dark corridor, it could be dangerous for you all." He said with a teasing tilt to his lips.

"Ah-ha! So this is Sora! We've heard all about him." Selphie pointed at Sora, a large grin on her face.

Sora idly wondered if everyone in the manor was a little mad, it sure felt that way. From what he could see, mostly everyone was too cheerful, too full of laughter, to belong to such a dark home and cursed master. He wondered why.

"Yes, this is Sora, the new guy," Demyx sent the three women an amused look.

Kairi tilted her head, looking at Sora, "Are you and Roxas related?"

Sora shook his head, opening his mouth to say something but was cut off by Olette.

"Have you been here long? Has Demyx been hogging you all to himself?" The girl in the orange leaned forward, as if to get a better look at the teenager before her.

Demyx huffed. "I'm just showing him around!"

"Actually, Riku requested that you take him back to his room," A quiet voice called while opening the only door in the corridor. Sora glanced inside the room as a young man with slate colored hair came out. The room looked to be a library or study of some sort.

Demyx seemed to brighten more than he had in the entire time he and Sora had known him. It was probably because of their newest companion. "Oh, Zexion, when did he tell you that?"

"Not too long ago." Zexion answered breezily, his dark eyes were focused on Demyx. His hair was kept at chin length, long bangs obscuring an eye. His clothing was made up of dark greys and blacks, and his expression was serious. He had to have been the first person that Sora had seen, with the exception of Roxas and Master Riku, to not have a smile on his face.

Selphie pouted. "Aw, Sora has to go to his room right now?"

Zexion turned his piercing gaze to her. "Yes, he had intended for _me_ to escort Sora, but as Demyx was already doing that, then I shall leave the task to him."

'_But why?'_ Sora wanted to ask.

Why was he sent to his room? He wasn't a prisoner. Although he supposed he was now a slave. Despite how warm it was in the manor, the thought caused a shiver to run up his spine. He wrapped his thin arms wrapped themselves around his body. It was only his first day – night really—here, but he didn't understand anything.

Demyx stared at Zexion for a few moments before nodding, "Alright." He drew out casually, "Dinner's ready for you guys. Xigbar really outdid himself. Come on Sora, I'll show you the way back to your room."

They walked in relative silence in the dim lighted halls. Sora couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching him, although he was too afraid to turn around and look.

"I've heard rumors," He began after a few minutes, "About this place."

"What've you heard?" The taller man asked with a curious tilt to his head.

Sora glanced around nervously. He could've sworn that someone was watching him.

"That the Master is a cursed monster without a heart." He spoke in a low voice. He wasn't sure if the rumors were true, but he had been hearing them since he had moved to the small town two months prior.

To this, Demyx chuckled, shaking his head. "That's amusing."

"But…he looks like—" He paused, scrambling for the correct words, "He looks like a beast."

"Ah, but the eyes are blind. One must look with their heart." Demyx clicked his tongue.

Before he realized it they were back at his bedroom. The taller blonde bade a very confused Sora a goodnight, adding that tomorrow would be a better day.

Sora sighed as he closed and locked the door to his new bedroom behind him. He was drained.

His father had sold him, the master of the manor was a beast, and the servants were all a little too loopy for his liking. Shrugging off his clothes, he tucked himself into the large, plush, bed. Fatigue suddenly hit him hard and he was more tired than he had ever been in his life. The bed was warm, and perhaps a little too comfortable, but Sora couldn't fight the drooping of his eyelids.

* * *

The sun was shining above him and the smell of damp grass was thick in the air as birds chirped merrily above the tree canopy.

Sora rubbed his eyes. He was in a meadow, the warm spring air washing over him, and he felt better than he had in a long time.

The sky above was a bright blue, and he smiled as he absorbed the warm sun's rays. The sound of running water caused him to sit up and look toward his right. Just beyond the tree line was a fountain.

Standing on uneasy feet, he ran a hand through his messy hair, feeling compelled to walk towards the fountain. The structure was made out of a blinding white rock, and his soft smile lingered on his face as he leaned forward and noticed that there were fish inside. His finger swirled around the water, and he was content until he noticed a figure from his peripheral vision.

Looking quickly, he gasped. Not five feet away was a handsome young man, blond hair so light that it seemed almost silver. His jaw was strong, his mouth full, and his nose was straight, if a bit sharp. His eyes were what really caught Sora's attention, however. They were a sea green, and so bright that Sora felt as if he were drowning.

The young man stared at Sora, an intrigued look on his face. He opened his mouth, as if he were about to say something, but shook his head and stood up with a fluid grace that reminded Sora of some sort of predator.

They stared at each other for a moment, and Sora could feel his heart beating faster with every second that passed between them.

The silver haired man reached towards Sora, as if wanting to touch him, but pulled back, keeping his gloved hand close to his body. He frowned down at the appendage, as if it has moved on its own accord.

"You shouldn't be here."

His voice, though coming out as barely above a whisper, was strong. It was deep and caused Sora's face to flush.

"I—" The brunette couldn't help but stutter, "Why shouldn't I be here?"

The sea green eyes turned towards the fountain, watching the koi fish swim to and fro,

"This is my secret garden. If you stay here you'll be trapped forever. And I'll…" He broke off his sentence, seeming to debate on whether or not to finish it.

Sora wanted to move closer to him, but his feet remained planted on firmly where they were. He looked down to them and realized, for the first time, that he was wearing all white, while the man across from him wore entirely black.

"You'll what?" He asked cautiously.

"I'll have to eat your heart."

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he sat up gasping. It was still dark in the bedroom. He placed a hand over his chest, trying to calm himself down and taking deep breaths to do so.

The moon gave the bedroom an ethereal glow, and he pulled the comforter up to his shoulders, shivering in fear. The dream was odd. There was something about it that he should've paid close attention to. _Something_…

He lay back down, snuggling close to his plush pillow. Without meaning to, he fell back to sleep, and by morning his dream was almost entirely forgotten.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: The title of this fic was inspired by the song by Mirah called The Garden. You can listen to it on the soundtrack, which can be found on my pages bio.

I sincerely hoped that somebody out there enjoyed this chapter enough to leave a review. I'm a whore for them!

Revamp written: 1/11/12  
Originally written: 11/4/10


	3. WHO WAS PLACED UNDER A CURSE

Title: The Garden

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: His father had three months to buy him back from Master Riku. For now Sora was stuck in an enchanted castle with a cursed Beast. – RiSo

* * *

A BIG thank you to my awesome Beta: **kc creation**

* * *

**III. WHO WAS PLACED UNDER A CURSE**

* * *

**It had been three days since Sora was brought to the manor,** and so far nothing had been expected of him. Axel had come into his bedroom on the second morning, apologizing for not explaining the rules and general guidelines that everyone in the house followed. The rules were simple enough:

_1. Don't go into the West Wing. Master Riku's bedroom is up there and he rather enjoys his privacy._

_2. Don't leave the house unless you are given permission by either the Master or Roxas to do so._

_3. Don't go into Naminé's bedroom._

_4. Don't play with fire inside of the house_

_5. Try to stay out of the servant's way when they are busy with work._

Axel had even written the rules down in his own messy scrawl, stating that they were all self-explanatory. Then the redhead skipped off, explaining that he had business in the boiler room to attend to.

Sora was then bored. He stared at the rules, read them over repeatedly, and had yet to break any of them. Granted, it had only been two days, but he figured that two days was longer than most people lasted.

He sprawled out on his bed. There were no chores for him to do and he was reasonably upset when he was told that it was better if he did whatever he wished. He was a guest, of all things, and that if he needed something, he shouldn't be afraid to ask. If Sora really thought about it, he realized this that statement contradicted rule five.

His blue eyes glanced out of one of the bedroom's two windows. The skies were a dark gray, white fluff falling heavily against the panes. He couldn't help but stare. Still, boredom was running through his veins and restlessness began to overcome him.

Sighing, he sat up. The manor was still a maze of corridors and stairs placed in odd locations. He dressed in a simple red and black ensemble, keeping his feet bare, with only the exception of socks.

Passing the bureau mirror, he frowned at the sight of his messy hair, but shrugged it off and continued on his way out of the bedroom. The last few days of exploring had left nothing for him to find in the manor. The only thing he was able to securely make his way to was the main entrance of the house as well as the kitchen.

Taking in a deep breath, he opened the door and walked out into the hallway. The staircase before him was enticing and he wanted to see whatever was on the third landing. At the same time, however, he wanted to see what was on the first floor before checking out anything else. Perhaps he could map the place out, but first he'd need to find a piece of parchment and a pen.

Of the thirteen servants, he had yet to meet any more than the few he'd been introduced to on his first night. For the most part, the manor felt as if it were some sort of ghost town; as if it had once been full of life and now was barely surviving with its bare bones. The eerie feeling of being watched had not left him since his first night there, although it had toned down considerably.

The library or study might have some pen and parchment, which Sora could find if he went through the kitchen. He frowned, despising the fact that every hallway looked the same, as it made getting lost fairly easy.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing on this side of the manor?" A strict voice asked from behind him, causing him to jump and spin around on his heel. Standing before him was a woman who looked too thin to be considered healthy, with slicked back white-blond hair and narrowed blue eyes. She wore entirely black, hand on her tilted hip and frown marring her face.

He stared at her for a moment. "I…I'm lost."

She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the appearance of a feminine looking man. His long light brown hair fell past his waist, large blue eyes staring at her as his body moved to put on his black coat. He then looked past her, eyes meeting Sora's.

"Larxene, are you being mean to the guest?"

The woman, Larxene, frowned at him.

_"Guest?"_ She echoed, voice colored with disbelief, "Is that what they're calling him, Marluxia?"

Marluxia ignored her and smiled kindly at the lost teen, "You're very close to the West Wing. If you're lost, I'll be more than glad to help you out."

"Oh, uh, thank you." The younger man allowed himself to be led back down another flight of stairs. It was all so confusing, and he was a little worried that one day he'd get lost and never be found.

"Here we are: the first landing." Another eerie smile was sent his way. "Now I'm off to the green house. Come along, Larxene."

The blond woman gave him a dirty glare but did as she was told, not bothering to glance back down at Sora.

* * *

The library was a large room with high ceilings and walls covered with shelves of books. There were a few plush chairs here and there and two large windows from which one could see the horse stables perfectly if they were to look from the right angle.

It was quiet. The smell of ink and paper permeated the air.

Blue eyes drank in the sight, enjoying the solitude. He made his way toward the only desk in the room. Perhaps there would be parchment there. He could only hope so. As he made his way toward the desk, he paused at the sight from the window. Demyx and the stable boy, Pence, were walking two horses around the frozen grounds. Laughter lit up their faces as they chatted. Sora craved that sort of companionship.

"I see that you've found your way out of your room."

The quiet voice caused him to jump. Zexon was leaning against one of the shelves, eyebrow arched as he made his way toward the only desk in the room. He added a few books to the stack which was already there.

Sora watched him, nodding. "Yes."

The silence that stretched between them was awkward and caused Sora to shift around uncomfortably where he stood. It began to snow lightly, flurries falling softly against the windowpane. The sky was a bright grey, as if the sun were struggling behind the clouds to let it's ray's shine down.

"I'm just here for pen and paper," The teenager spoke after a few moments had passed.

Zexion arched an eyebrow, but nodded, motioning for Sora go come closer before handing him a leather-bound journal and a fine black ink pen from the desk.

"Is there anything else that you'll need?" He asked, voice so low that Sora had to strain his ears to hear it.

The teenager stammered for a moment, "I'd like to borrow a book as well, if that's okay."

"What type of book? Do you have anything particular in mind?"

With slight hesitation he replied, "B-Beauty and the Beast."

Zexion gave Sora a sharp look, a frown marring his face and barely contained anger simmering at his surface. "That book is not in this library."

The force of his words caused Sora to take a step back, "Oh." He breathed, "Alright then. Thank you…for the notebook."

He left the library before Zexion had a chance to respond.

* * *

Getting back to his bedroom from the library was surprisingly simple. He had realized that he recognized certain decorative items from the last few nights of being led through that same path, and from there he knew exactly where he was going.

Sometimes, if he listened closely enough, he could hear Kairi, Olette, or Selphie humming idly while doing their chores, or he could hear distant, hushed voices speaking in clipped tones. A majority of the time, however, the manor was eerily quiet.

He wished there was someone he could spend the day with and speak to. He tried numerous times to offer his assistance to the other servants. Aggravatingly enough, everyone humbly declined. It made him want to do something extreme, just to have someone to talk to.

Sometimes the sheer boredom caused Sora to break down into tears. He wondered if that was considered a psychotic episode. Maybe the house was causing him to go a little mad.

He made his way to his bedroom door easily, opening it as quietly as possible, almost as if he were afraid to disturb the silence.

Once inside, he securely locked the door and made his way toward his bed, only to stop as he noticed a folded paper on the dresser that wasn't there when he has left earlier.

Cautiously, almost as if afraid it would combust on sight, he grabbed the paper, unfolding it and realizing that there were four separate sheets folded together. On each sheet looked to be a different landing of the manor, drawn intricately and labeled neatly. Whoever drew it was meticulous.

Goosebumps rose throughout Sora's body. He wondered if they knew he was trying to make his own map or if it was just a scary coincidence. He hoped for the latter.

Placing the impromptu map back down, he grabbed the journal and pen and sprawled onto his stomach on the bed and thought a moment before he began to write.

_Journal Entry 1_

_Hello,_

_Zexion gave this to me. I suppose to keep me occupied. I don't think I should've asked about that book. His reaction frightened me more than it should have._

_I would do anything for companionship. I've been so lonely these last few days. I'm even missing my father. He's the lowest piece of scum that I've ever known—_

He paused, surprised at himself for writing such a thing. Had he honestly thought such a thing about his father? Sure they had their differences and his father _had_ sold him, but…but what he wrote was absolutely correct.

'_I wish they would allow me to help out in any way. I haven't really seen anyone, save for the occasional dinner we all have together and even then I feel left out. Maybe they're trying to distance themselves from me? My father was given three months to buy me back. Maybe they think that he'll actually come for me. I know he won't._

'_Master Riku has been scarce. I haven't laid eyes on him since my first night. I want to see him again.'_

With that last sentence, he closed the journal and placed it at the corner of the bed before curling up and staring out of the window. The snow was coming down harder now, and he idly wondered how much more work this meant for Axel.

Slowly, his eyes began to droop. In a matter of minutes he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"I told you never to come here."

The soft sigh caused Sora to turn his head. He wasn't sure what he was doing back in the garden. Something about the bright fountain urged to sit and stare at it all day, to tease the fish by skimming his fingers over the surface. He enjoyed watching the way the bright sun reflected over the water.

It was warmer out than last time and he was wearing shorts, his bare feet enjoying the feel of dirt on the old paved stones which at one point must have surrounded the entire area.

Sea green eyes, silver hair, and a handsome face which took Sora's breath away, the speaker was the same man as before. His clothes were an even darker black than Sora remembered.

"I'm sorry." He managed to say, mesmerized by the sight of the other. "I don't know how I got here."

He crossed his legs so that he was sitting Indian style, an elbow propping on one knee while his right hand rested in the cool water. The koi fish nibbled at his fingertips.

the man sat across from Sora, mimicking how he sat, although he kept both hands resting on his knees.

"Sora," The way he said his name caused shivers. It was low, and pronounced so lazily that it almost felt as if the word did not want to leave his mouth.

"Ri—" A finger gently pressed on his lips and caused him to stop talking. He had been so close to saying his name, and then the word was forgotten.

Green eyes drank in the sight of his face, "You shouldn't be here." He pulled his hand away, and Sora felt an ache for his touch again.

"Because you'll eat my heart," Blue eyes looked away, eyebrows furrowed and mouth in a pout. He couldn't understand why he was behaving so petulantly, only that he didn't want to leave.

"Please," His hand moved as if to reach for him, but dropped before he managed to. "You're making this difficult."

The birds were chirping cheerfully, and the sun was arm against them, creating a bright halo against the man's silver hair.

"You're beautiful." Sora blurted out, his face heating up with embarrassment after the words escaped him. He shouldn't feel embarrassed by the statement, because it was the truth. It was the look the man gave him that caused him to flush.

"You're the beautiful one," Smoldering green eyes dilated as they stared at Sora's mouth. Slowly, they closed, and he sat up straight in order to put some sort of distance between the two, though their knees were still brushed against each other.

The ache began to intensify. Heat began to spread throughout Sora's body, blooming from his heart and tingling down to the tips of his toes. He stared freely now that the man's eyes were closed. Before he realized what he was doing, he sat up on his knees, leaning closer until they were sharing a breath.

"Don't-"was hissed at him before their mouths met.

Their kiss was meant to be brief and innocent. Until hands found themselves in Sora's hair, pulling him closer, hot tongues pressing against each other almost violently. Their teeth clashed, and taste mingled together.

It was Sora's whimper that broke them apart.

Once green eyes were black with lust as a growl escaped him, "I think it's time you woke up."

* * *

There was a soft knocking on his bedroom door and Sora stirred from his sleep. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. His body felt uncomfortably hot, it must've been because of how hot the manor was getting. At least Axel was doing his job.

Getting off of the bed, he unlocked the door, and couldn't help but smile at Olette, who seemed a little nervous but smiled back.

"Dinner's ready, if you're hungry." She stated easily.

"It's that late already?" He couldn't help but ask, running a hand through his messy hair and looking out the bay window. It was already dark out, and the snow was still falling.

"I'm guessing you've taken a long nap." Olette said cheerfully as they headed towards the first landing to eat in the kitchen.

Sora could only give her a grin, "Yeah. I hadn't meant to. Something about this weather always makes me sleepy."

She nodded, a finger tapping her chin and a thoughtful expression on her face. "The snow's going to be high tomorrow. It'd be perfect for a snowball fight. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"It sounds fun." He nodded in agreement, "But I have no one to play with." Saying such a thing made him feel as if he were a small child again. He vaguely wondered just how old Olette was.

Her expression saddened slightly, "Well, maybe if someone finishes their chores early tomorrow."

He shrugged, "That's very kind of you, but there's no need. I'll be fine by myself."

Although he wasn't sure about how much of that was a lie, and how much of it was the truth.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: Believe it or not, this story is difficult to write. I struggle with each sentence. I can see it out in my head, but there's so much that I don't want to leave out. And I plan on making this a long story, so there's still so much that I have to tap into. I haven't written a long story in a long time.

Please reward my effort with a review. I'd greatly appreciate it.

Revamp written: 1/11/12  
Originally written: 12/2/10


	4. BY A DISTRAUGHT WITCH

Title: **The Garden**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: His father had three months to buy him back from Master Riku. For now Sora was stuck in an enchanted palace with a cursed Beast. – RiSo

* * *

A BIG thank you to my awesome Beta: **kc creation**

* * *

**IV: BY A DISTRAUGHT WITCH**

* * *

_**Journal Entry 6,**_

_A Feathered Revolt_

'_We secretly hope that the_

_birds do not learn of God._

_For they understand freedom too_

_well. And the caged birds_

_will squawk, quoting the bible,_

_crying out for absolution as_

_we smile maliciously._

_'Dark eyes pierce through our_

_souls, judging the same way_

_as the Devil, "Forget your_

_churches and move on. For_

_we all shall end up_

_in Hell." And we will_

_cower, quivering in fear._

_'We will be covered in_

_feather dander. Hiding within_

_sacred houses. They are cages_

_for God! Damnation awaits those_

_ugly cannibals. In The End,_

_there shall be pain. Nothing_

_really matters.'_

_'—Sora Azure. Age 16_

* * *

One week. That was how long it had been since Sora was sold. He was miserable.

The mysterious map, which had appeared on his dresser a few days prior, was in his grasp, and he continued to read it over thoughtfully.

The first floor showed the entrance hall, drawing room, kitchen, the staircases towards the upper levels, the staircase to the boiler room, the dining hall, the tea room, and the large garage, which took up most of the floor. It also had a living room, a study, the library, exits to the stables, and a sunroom in the back which Sora had been unaware of.

The second floor was divided by the sprawling staircase. On the right side were the servants' bedrooms: Xigbar, Marluxia, Larxene, Selphie, Kairi, Zexion and Demyx. They were across from Roxas, Axel, Olette, Pence, Hayner, and Sora, along with the staircase leading toward the third landing. On the other side of the second floor was a gallery, which led to Master Riku's large bedroom, another drawing room, a balcony, and sitting room.

The third landing was the smallest. It consisted of a living room, dining room, sunroom, large bedroom, and a study. Across the bottom of the page were the words_ "Naminé's Floor"._

Blue eyes stared at the third floor map, lingering on the girl's name before letting out a sigh and folding the papers back up. Perhaps he would go exploring. It was a beautiful day after all, the sun finally decided to show itself after snowing for two days straight, leaving the grounds covered in pure white. It was lovely outside.

Getting up from bed, he made his way over to the wardrobe, putting on as many layers as possible before grabbing a heavy coat and carefully putting the maps into his back pocket.

He left his bedroom just in time to see Demyx walking out of a room across the hall.

"Is Zexion ill?" Sora couldn't help but ask. He felt a bit nosy for doing so, but it had been two days since he had actually managed to have any sort of conversation with anyone. Even when he went down for meals, Xigbar was much too busy cooking for everyone else that Sora did not want to disturb him.

Demyx's blue eyes looked at Sora, a light blush staining his cheeks, "Why would you ask that?"

"Because you just came out of his bedroom."

"How did you…?" The blond man shook his head, an easy smile forming on his face, "I was just taking a nap. And I like his bed better than mine. Are you going outside?"

The brunette gave the blond a scrutinizing look before nodding. "Yes, I just wanted to take a look around."

"You sure about that?" Demyx gave Sora a worried look, "There's at least three feet of snow out there. Pence, Hayner, Roxas, Zexion and I were going to shovel it around noon, when the sun is at its highest."

"Would it be alright if I helped?" The younger man asked brightly. Any type of interaction with others would help him get through the days. He was almost afraid that by the end of the three months, he might just hang himself.

The other man gave him an insecure look, "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated Sora. I'm sorry, but I've slacked enough today. I've got to get back to my chores."

Once he was gone, Sora remained in the same spot, all bundled up and not able to go outside.

* * *

He kept staring at Naminé's floor on the map. Why would one person, who was not even the master of the manor, be allowed their own entire floor? Taking in a deep breath, he snatched up the map and made his way out of his bedroom, pausing in the hallway and listening for any approaching footsteps before cautiously continuing up the stairs before his door.

Honestly, if he weren't allowed to be up there, then why would the stairs be so close to him? He felt guilty for breaking the house rules, especially since nothing was asked of him in return for his staying in the manor. Still, a small part of Sora felt bitter toward everyone and spiteful enough to not care if he were to get kicked out of the household before the end of the night. He had a feeling that Naminé would be able to answer any question that he had.

Unless she was as mad as a hatter.

Either way, it wouldn't hurt Sora to try.

At the top of the stairs was a small hallway, so minute in size that it could honestly be considered an alcove of sorts, with a large window facing the mountains to the East.

Before him was a simple white door.

His heart was pounding. He could hear it in his ears and feel it beating in every part of his body. His stomach knotted and the hairs on his arms rose as he glanced down at the map once more.

After this door would be a large sitting room, a library of sorts. There would be no harm in seeing what was on the other side, especially if no one told him outright that this was where Naminé's bedroom was located.

He sighed. Now he was just trying to find loop holes.

Swallowing what little saliva was in his mouth, he softly pulled down the door handle and gently pushed it open.

The room on the other side had not been what he anticipated. It was a little narrow and long, with shelves filled to the brim with books. The walls were a crisp white, as was the furniture and the dark wooden floors were covered by white oriental rugs. There was an open door to the left, and he could see the small glass walls of the sunroom from where he stood.

To the right was an empty fireplace, remnants of paper and charred wood inside. A long white chaise was placed before it, and from where Sora stood, he could make out the back of someone's head and shoulders.

They had long hair so blond that it shined silver in the sunlight, with wide shoulders covered by black cloth. They were staring into the fireplace.

Holding in his scream which threatened to escape him, Sora quietly made his way toward the closest door and crept in, closing it behind enough so that a sliver of light came in. He sat on the floor, staring at the man.

It was _him, _the man from his dreams. They were memories that he couldn't quite reach, but somehow he knew with his heart that the man was someone he had met before.

"Riku."

The sound of a clear, female voice caused him to jump, but he managed to remain in his spot, watching as Master Riku turned his head away from Sora's line of vision and towards the newest person in the room.

The woman was petite, with light blond hair and vacant blue eyes. She wore a simple white dress, and seemed much too warm for such freezing weather.

"Why are you up here? Do you not have other matters to attend to?"

Riku sighed, "Naminé, don't start."

His voice caused Sora to bite his fist to prevent a moan from escaping him. It wasn't the usual growl that he was resigning himself from being accustomed to never hearing again. It was deep, velveteen smooth, and oozed of masculinity. Why did he look so…human?

Naminé giggled, hand over her mouth to hide her smile. Her blank eyes wandered over to where Sora was hiding, and the teenager froze before realizing that she was blind.

He glanced around the dark room around him, belatedly realizing that it was the study. He wondered why a blind girl would need a study, or a library of a sitting room for that matter.

"What's he like?" She asked, her voice similar to a bird's chirp. "Roxas doesn't speak about him much, but we all know that he only wants to talk about Axel on most days. The only information that I got was that his name was Sora." There was a laugh in her tone.

The man beside her thought a moment. Sora tried to breathe as silently as possible. He didn't want to be found out.

"He…" Riku started, his head down and very human looking hands running through his soft looking hair. "He reminds me of the sky on a bright summer's day."

"He sounds lovely."

"I've only spoken to him once, Nam. I can't bring myself to speak to him again. I can't even see him without constantly fighting the urge to—"

The main door to the third floor suddenly opened and they both went silent.

"Yes?" A growl of a voice asked, and when Sora peeked again he noticed that Riku was no longer a man. His black hood kept firmly over his head, and clawed hands holding onto the back of the chaise.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you were up here." Roxas murmured, "I just came to drop off her lunch."

"Very well," Riku stood up, making his way towards the door. He said no more, but his footsteps stomped and he slammed the door on the way out.

Roxas watched him go, an unimpressed expression on his face. "Today is coconut soup." He said to Naminé

She, on the other hand, smiled brightly, "You can come out of hiding now, Sora."

The teenager winced and stood up, shuffling out of the room with his chin up in the air. No need to behave like a whipped dog for being caught.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Roxas seethed, angrily placing the tray of food down on a nearby side table. "That's even a house rule for you. If Master Riku had seen you he'd—"

"That's enough." Naminé cut in. "Honestly Roxas, I drew that map for him for a reason. He was only using it."

The blond man frowned, fiercely glaring at the fireplace.

"Wait." Sora put his index finger up in thought, "You're the one who gave me that map?"

"Alright, that's it." Roxas gritted, "Let's go. You shouldn't even be up here."

He grabbed Sora by the forearm and began dragging him out.

The teenager turned around and saw Naminé waving good-bye at him. As if she were to never see him again.

He promised himself to go back up to her room soon.

* * *

_Journal Entry 7,_

_A scattered dream that's like a far off memory. A far off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up. Yours and mine._

_He's everywhere to me. I can't stop thinking about him. He's plaguing my mind! What should I do? Should I just ignore these emotions and live the next three months in silent solitude? Should I try to make my mark and approach him?_

_What if that only angers him? Why is he a beast most times, yet, with her, he's just a man? I don't understand anything. I feel myself slowly going insane, and there's nothing I can do to prevent it from happening._

_I lust for him._

* * *

He stared out his window, half tempted to take the map and do something drastic. Such as go to the Master's wing. Luckily his logic kicked in at the nick of time. He needed to get Riku out of his head.

Instead he bundled himself up and left his bedroom with a purpose.

"Where are you going?" Kairi asked while sweeping the hallway, a mop and a bucket filled with sudsy water resting against the wall closest to her.

When he looked at her, he realized how beautiful she was. Her auburn hair was up in a sloppy bun, and her sleeves were rolled up to her elbow. Her violet-blue eyes were kind and had a sort of maternal twinkle in them that had Sora yearning for his late-mother.

"Outside," He answered, silently daring her to tell him anything against it.

Kairi looked him over then nodded to herself. "It's well below freezing out there, but have fun."

He grinned, shuffling past her and stuffing the map into his inner breast pocket.

Getting out of the manor had been simpler than he had anticipated. The sun was high and the snow glittered underneath its rays. He watched as his breath hung in the air. Smiling boyishly to himself, he threw handfuls of snow up into the air and allowed it to fall over him, catching flakes on his tongue.

It was deathly cold outside, but that didn't stop him from creating a snow angel, or shivering in the icy breeze which seemed to go straight through him.

After a short while of playing, Sora decided to wander the grounds, making sure to keep the manor in his visual at all time.

Unfortunately, there was no real map of the outside. There were the stables, greenhouse, and sunroom, but nothing else. Shrugging to himself, he put the maps back and decided to just walk in a random direction.

After a few minutes of silent walking, with thoughts of heading back into the manor and bothering Xigbar for something warm to drink, the sound of humming reached his ears.

Eyebrows furrowed, he followed the sound and stopped at the ruins of a brick archway. It had probably been beautiful once, with its still visible intricate design carved into the stone. Dead ivy hung limply onto whatever wall was left.

The humming continued, followed by the sound of something scrapping against stone.

Sora peeked around the wall, noticing a faded stone pathway which led to a beautiful fountain. The white stone of the fountain seemed to glow in the sunlight. Something about it tugged on his memory, but instead of chasing after it he spotted Demyx. The man was shoveling snow away from the fountain, clearing the entire area of it and making it look as presentable as possible.

Hiding once more behind the wall, the teenager scooped a handful of snow up, patting it down into firm a ball. He created a few more and placed about twelve down at his feet, waiting for the servant to come close enough so that he wouldn't miss and accidently hit the fountain.

He smirked to himself. This was most likely going to land him into some sort of trouble. However, beginning a snowball war was always worth it.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: Filler much? Surprisingly this chapter came out easily. Suggestions and such are very much welcome. Please review.

Also, please check out the poll on my bio. Help me decide which fairytale to write next!

Revamp written: 1/11/12  
Originally written: 12/13/10


	5. SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM

Title: **The Garden**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: His father had three months to buy him back from Master Riku. For now Sora was stuck in an enchanted palace with a cursed Beast. – RiSo

A BIG thank you to my awesome Beta: **kc creation**

* * *

**V: SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM**

* * *

**Demyx had been giving Sora dirty looks over the last several days.** It might not have been the wisest decision that the teenager had made, because now every time he stepped outside he was at risk of being bombarded with snowballs.

"You know, this won't stop until spring." The blond said while pulling off his boots in the sunroom.

Sora nodded in agreement, peeling off his wet coats. He supposed the he should be letting Demyx do his chores and work. The older man, however, had yet to complain about their current relationship balance.

"That's alright though. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You two are tracking mud into this room!" Selphie shrilled as she appeared with a broom in her hands. Olette followed closely behind her with a bucket of water and a mop.

"Sorry Selph', at least you're cleaning it now, right?" The older man grinned charmingly.

"No! You made this mess, you clean it!" Selphie glared, shoving the broom into Demyx's hands. "I want this floor spotless."

"But Selphie—"

They watched her leave with wide eyes. She was gone before the other occupants in the room managed to get a word in edgewise.

Olette sighed sadly as she placed the bucket down. "She just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. She should be fine by tomorrow." Her voice was low and held a melancholy tone.

Demyx slowly nodded, standing up and beginning to sweep. "Sora, you should head back to your room now. Shower and change before dinner."

"But…I want to help!" The teenager managed to say.

The two servants exchanged looks for a moment.

"Master Riku wishes to eat with you tonight."

"Oh."

There was nothing else to say on the matter. When the Master called on upon someone they were expected to appear before him. No questions asked.

* * *

He bathed and scrubbed himself as best as he could, wanting to be as clean as possible before facing Master Riku. The thought of the head of household caused a shiver to wrack throughout Sora's body.

Did the Master know that he had snuck off onto Naminé's floor? Did he know that he saw him? Granted, it was just the back of his head, but oh, how Sora wished he could have seen the man's face. Which was extremely ridiculous since they had barely even had one conversation together.

"But…he said that I remind him of the bright summer sky," He blushed as he stepped out of the shower, drying his hair roughly so as to get such silly thoughts out of his head.

His nerves were a bundle which rested in the pit of his stomach as he leisurely dressed himself. He would wear blue, to bring out his eyes. He then pinched his face and changed his shirt to red. There was no need to bring out his eyes. It wasn't as if he and the Master were courting. It wasn't as if he were all that interested.

Denial was such a beautiful thing.

What would they speak about? He wanted to ask about the dreams, the faded memories which were still just out of his grasp. But somewhere in his mind he knew about them.

What _could_ they speak about? How Master Riku became a beast? Somehow he couldn't see that conversation working out very well. Maybe the Master would flip the table and leave in huff, or go into a silent brood. Either way Sora did not want to find out. He'd have to be on his best behavior.

He looked at his reflection and gave himself a once over before deciding that this was the best he could do and heading downstairs towards the dining room, with the help of Naminé's map.

* * *

Master Riku sat where he had been the previous— and only—time they had dinner together.

Nervously, Sora took the seat beside him. There was already soup before them, a light rabbit stew. He could feel his mouth water at the smell of it.

On the table there were candles, lit and shining brightly. The fire was dancing merrily, and flickered shadows against the walls.

The Masters hood was still up, and he sat hunched over, as if afraid to sit up proudly.

"Good evening." The teenager managed to say as confidently as he could. He willed himself to not shy away from the other's gaze, which was reflected by the fire.

"Good evening." His voice was deep, heavy, and still reminded Sora of gravel.

They ate their soup in silence. Sora wondered if this were a five course meal. And if it were, wouldn't the salad be served first? Perhaps the Master did not eat such thing. He ate hearts after all.

Wait…where exactly had that thought come from? He wasn't sure, and he doubted it was true, yet it echoed in his mind. _Master Riku ate hearts_.

After soup was a simple chicken dish that the teenager enjoyed more than he should have.

The sound of the violin was floating throughout the room. And the candles that had been lit earlier were now half melted. Not that it mattered, because just being to close to the man made Sora's heart race.

"Would you care to dance?" Riku asked suddenly while standing.

Sora looked at him with wide eyes. His insides a quiver of nerves as he gulped, but he took Riku's clawed hand and shivered at the feel of the pads of his fingers.

Slowly they began to twirl around the dinning room, and Sora couldn't help but give an awkward smile. He had never had to be led before, and was unused to it. Yet, here he was, managing just fine.

After a watching their feet move around for a few minutes – his in boots while the Master's were bare, looking similar to a wolf's feet – Sora glanced up into the beasts eyes. He lost his breath at the sight of the green orbs, they were as ethereal as he imagined.

Those eyes were on him and caused his face to flush with in a heated blush. Behind them the fire danced, almost in perfect tune with them.

"Tell me, what are your hobbies?" The question sounded more like a demand. But Sora knew better. Riku just didn't know how else to speak.

The teenager thought a moment, looking at the broad chest which was before him. "I enjoyed reading. But, that was a long time ago, before my father became what he is now."

He could still remember his mother's sweet voice as she read him to sleep as a child, tucking him securely in his blankets on a comfortable bed, while his father watched fondly from the doorjamb. Nostalgia tugged on his heartstrings, and he was surprised to find himself blinking away tears from his blurry eyes.

"I apologize Master Riku, I don't mean to get so emotional," He let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Books just remind me of my mother."

Riku nodded, "I understand."

They pulled away, and Sora stopped himself from flinching at the sight of the Master's full face. He was a hideous monster, his muzzle in an ugly snarl, large yellow fangs glinting in the candlelight. His fur looked coarse, but Sora was willing to bet it was soft to the touch. His nose was wet, black, with a pink spot above the left nostril.

He was scary looking. It was no wonder why there were horrible rumors about him flying throughout the village. A nasty looking beast who never said no to a challenge, and always arose as the victor no matter what. People had said that he was once a handsome young boy, but was punished by a witch. Other's said that he was cursed so that it would humble him. Whatever the real reason it was unclear, and after a while it really did not matter.

"You may go." The Master dismissed, and it ached to hear such turmoil in his voice.

"I—"

"_Go_ Sora."

This time he did flinch, but did as he was told rather reluctantly.

* * *

_Journal Entry 15_

_There is nothing for me to do here any longer. _

_I don't see the point. Going outside is hardly worth the effort. There was a blizzard the other night, Pence rushed outside as soon as he could to check up on the horses. I wanted to help, but Hayner told me that there was no point. The horses had heating inside of their building via an invention Axel had created, and they would be fine for a few days without anyone going over._

_I haven't see Axel in a few days, I really haven't see anyone. It has been little more than a fortnight, but it feels as if I've been in this place for an eternity._

_Despite the massive amounts of snow, everyone is still doing their chores. I am still allowed to do nothing. Not even books are entertaining any more. _

_I locked myself in my room; I see no point in leaving for anything, not even food. Though I think I'm going mad. I'm starting to see things that weren't there before. Shadow's, creatures with cold yellow eyes and merge themselves with whatever flat surface they could find._

_I haven't dreamt in a while._

* * *

"I think you should talk to him." Kairi's voice cut through the thick silence which fell upon Riku's seating area. The Master kept his gaze on the fire.

She ran a hand through her auburn hair and rolled her eyes before continuing, there was no other way to deal with Riku besides head-on. This was something that she had learned when he was a child.

"He's been up there for nearly four days. The only way any of us know he's even alive is because he leaves his empty food bowls outside of his door. You're allowing him to turn into another Naminé." She hissed at him.

He went rigid, but refused to say anything.

Her violet eyes narrowed at him. "You know I'm speaking the truth."

"That's enough."

The extra voice in the room caused Kairi to jump and spin around to face the speaker.

Roxas leaned against the archway of the room casually, arms folded across his chest and he gave Kairi a sharp look. "If you're so worried about him, then you go up there and talk to him."

"You know I can't." She frowned. "Not until he allows it." She nodded towards their Master.

Riku continued to stare at the roaring fire before him. Sighing, he lowered his hood, revealing his long silver hair and pale toned skin. He ran a distinctly human hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and alleviate the pressure he felt building up. A migraine was something that he really did not need.

Roxas looked around the dark room. It was the same room that he had grown up in, and had watched Riku grow up in. And due to their constant cleaning, dust was not even allowed to settle on any pieces of furniture.

Kairi huffed, hands on her hips as she gave Riku one last meaningful look before leaving the room.

"She has a point you know." Roxas spoke up once he was sure the woman was out of hearing range.

"I realize." Was the soft response he received.

The blond shook his head, "It's been two weeks since he's arrived. You've only had dinner with him twice. How are you ever going to break this spell on you if you don't try? It's not just you suffering you know."

He made his way over to the foot stool and gently sat down.

Riku's face was in his hands. "I know." He said to the other, voice laced with guilt. "But what am I supposed to do? I'm a monster when I'm with him. I don't want to scare him off."

"I think if he were easy to scare he wouldn't go searching for you. He thinks about you all the time."

Sharp green eyes stared into light blue ones, "How do you know this?"

Roxas shrugged sheepishly. "I was cleaning his room a while back. Demyx and he were outside. I stumbled upon his journal."

The other man chuckled; it was a deep sound which vibrated from deep in his chest. "I don't think he'd appreciate you doing that."

"Well," The blond stood up, a half-smile on his face, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

* * *

Sora was on Naminé's floor again. The snow fell heavily against the window panes, and he was truly impressed with how warm Axel managed to keep the manor.

Knocking on her door, he entered when he heard her light response.

"Hello again Sora," She greeted kindly from her chaise.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked, surprised.

She giggled into her palm, "Your footsteps. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm helpless."

"Then why do you stay up here?" He slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the question was blurted out, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I'm just…I feel trapped."

"Mm," She hummed, a kind smile on her face. "Please have a seat. Tell me about it. I know you have questions that no one else would be able to answer. Not because they don't want to, but because they can't."

"I don't understand." He admitted, sitting next to the young woman. The fire before them was a soft one, mellow even. It was nothing like the one on the first landing, which forever seemed violent and angry.

"Everyone here is cursed." Naminé explained simply, "We really can't blame Master Riku for it. He was just a boy when it happened. I fought against the spell as best as I could, help ease the effects, but it caused me my vision."

"You're a witch?" He squeaked, surprise coloring his voice.

She chuckled and nodded a sad smile on her face, "I used to be a fairy. Once upon a time…I used to help the villagers, and was allowed to live on this floor as thanks for saving Riku's life when he was first born."

Sora leaned forward, wanting to listen to more, "Please, I don't understand."

She patted his knee and kept her face forward as she seemed to get lost in her memories. "Riku was nearly eight years of age when it happened. He wasn't living here at the time, he was living in the castle—"

"Castle?" He repeated with wide eyes.

"Yes." Naminé nodded and continued. "He was a beautiful child. Bright in every sense of the word, he was the best at everything he had ever done. At ten he was going to be betrothed, he was ready for it. He would always tell me that he was ready for anything." She smiled to herself.

"Another fairy, one who had turned into a witch, set her eyes on him. She was older, much older. She wanted Riku. His parents, of course, refused. One day she caught Riku alone in the one of the gardens. I remember perfectly, how small he was, painting a portrait of the roses for his mother.

"She offered him power. Riches. Anything his heart desired. Riku looked up at her, unfazed by her appearance. He said to her 'I have everything I could ever want.' He denied her, quite bluntly at that. Children are thoughtless creatures.

"Angry and distraught, she placed a powerful curse upon everyone in the area of the gardens that day. She took everyone's heart, and transformed Riku into a ravenous beast. I managed to counter it, I saved all of their lives, gave Riku his sanity and as much humanity as I could. I made the curse breakable, but only if Riku gains the heart of someone who would love him no matter how he looks.

"Everyone who had their heart removed, though they did not die, are not able to age. They were all shipped here by the King, to live here until they find someone suitable for Riku. They've been searching for someone for years."

Sora stood up, folding his arms across his chest and pacing before the hearth. "What are you trying to say exactly? That it was because of the curse that I'm here?"

"I was just trying to get you to understand our situation better. Please, calm down." Her voice washed over him, and Sora felt sleep began to creep up on him.

"Is this…magic?" He asked while falling back onto the chaise.

"Only a little."

Lids heavy, he began to sag deeply into the chair, "Before I sleep," His voice sounded far away to his own ears. "What was her name? The witches?"

"Malificent."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: Ohoho, you like that, don't you? XD. I'm surprised this fic is popluar.

That aside, please tell me what you think of this chapter. I mean, I know its a little cliché, but it's the best I got! Please review! Flames are always welcome.

Don't forget to check out the playlist on my bio. And please vote on my latest poll!

Revamp written: 1/11/12  
Originally written: 1/7/11


	6. BUT HE REJECTED HER

Title: **The Garden**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: His father had three months to buy him back from Master Riku. For now Sora was stuck in an enchanted palace with a cursed Beast. – RiSo

A BIG thank you to my awesome Beta: **kc creation**

* * *

**VI: BUT HE REJECTED HER**

* * *

**"Sora," a melodious voice washed over him**, but his eyes remained closed as he soaked up the warmth of the sun's rays beaming down on him. Goodness, how he missed the sun carress during the dreary winter days.

He shifted on the soft grass beneath him, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back until he felt it pop. "Hm?"

"Open your eyes." The voice was familiar, achingly so. He had heard it many times in the past. He had yearned to hear it almost every night. It caused his body to tingle pleasantly and his insides to tighten.

Instead of doing what was requested of him, he rolled onto his stomach, facing the voice but keeping his bright blue eyes firmly shut, a smile spreading across his face.

"No." He sounded almost petulant, but the silly grin on his face gave him away.

The person chuckled, running a hand timidly through the brunette's wild hair, causing him to nearly purr. "Please?"

Slowly he opened his eyes, squinting lightly due to the bright sun, but blinked a few times before he lost himself in a pair of luminous green eyes peering down at him. Silver hair cascaded down the other's face and towards Sora's, tickling his cheeks. They were so close to each other that they almost shared the same breath.

They stared at each other in silence, unmoving until blue eyes finally blinked closed. He forced himself to roll over so that he was on his back. The man next to him remained where he was.

"It's been a while." The teenager stated, running a hand through his hair, leaving it resting under his head. "I was forcing myself to get used to the fact that I'd never see you like this again."

"Our hearts are now connected. To not see each other again would have been impossible."

Their eyes locked once more, and Sora could feel a fierce blush stain his cheeks.

"I'm in love with you." He blurted, not removing his eyes from the others.

The silver haired young man's expression was one of shock before he moved away, sitting down properly and putting as much space between them as he could while still being within touching distance of each other. "You can't love me."

"I think I can. I think I do."

"You only love the idea of me."

"No, I'm pretty sure about my feelings."

"You don't even know me."

"I want to get to know you."

Above the treetops the birds sang merry songs, and somewhere behind them the fountain babbled. The sun shined down on them, a dry heat radiating all around and in-between them.

Sora sat up, "Riku, please."

He said the other's name so easily. It just slipped out of his mouth and floated into the air. It caused his heart to skip a beat, and his body to tremble with desire.

And now that the name was out, the more Sora really _looked_ at the silver haired young man, the more he could see the beast. They were so very similar, yet so different, though it was mostly the eyes that gave him away.

"If you say you love me, I'll have to eat your heart. You don't know what that means for you." Riku's voice was pleading. He sounded desperate and at the end of his rope. If the younger teen were to push, just a little bit, he knew the other man would lose his mind.

So he sat up, close enough so that their thighs were nearly touching. His hand gently grabbing the others very human hand and he laced their fingers together. "Let me love you."

It was as if his dam of restraint had been broken. The next thing Sora realized was that he was being pinned down on the ground, Riku's mouth hot against his own. Their tongues pressed against each other's. Their teeth clinked at the sheer force of the kiss.

Riku made his way down Sora's neck, pressing bruising kisses along the other's jaw line and collarbone. Red marks were left behind in his wake. His hands roamed up Sora's blindingly white shirt and the brunette arched into his touch. Everywhere his fingers brushed left a trail of white hot pleasure in their wake.

This was too quick, too intense, too animalistic, but neither of them seemed to be able to stop themselves from what they were doing.

As they kissed Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's hips, and their pelvises were rubbing against each other perfectly. Their excitement spiked and pleasure coursed through their veins as they began to rub against each other. Their movements became faster and harder.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Sora let out a strangled moan. His noise fell into the small space between the both of them and caused Riku to immediately stop and push himself away from him. The younger of the two flopped back onto the ground, watching him with half mast eyes.

"We can't do this." Riku's eyes were dilated, breathing shallow, face flushed. His hair was a mess due to the other's finger's having been raking through it. His member was erect to the point where it was obvious and caused the teenager to stare.

Sora took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm down as best as possible before he sat up. He looked debauched, mouth kiss swollen, eyes dilated black, hair even messier than before, and love bites littering the column of his throat.

"We can."

"We won't."

"You won't."

The silver haired man shrugged, looking away from him. As if even looking at Sora would cause him to lose it again. Maybe it would, maybe he did have very poor self-control, as he had been trying to explain the entire time they'd been speaking within this dream world.

"I won't." He agreed.

"Why not?" This time Sora stood up, looking just as desperate as Riku. His bottom lip trembled as he stared at the man, drinking in the sight of his very human features. He was something that he would probably never see when he woke up.

The Master ran a hand through his silky hair, controlling his breathing as best as he could. He was trembling, gnawing on his bottom lip and still refusing to look at the other. "It might kill you."

This caused Sora to go silent, rubbing his temples and willing his body to calm down. Just the mere sound of Riku's voice caused excitement to take hold of his nerves.

"I…" He went silent. What could he say to that? A brief flash of the real world fluttered into his mind. His father had sold him, his mother was dead, and he really did not have any friends. There was no one who cared about him, not truly. His blue eyes narrowed onto Riku once more, "I don't care if it kills me."

"You can't be serious."

"I can!"

"You're not thinking rationally."

"I am!"

Really, he was. After all, what was his life for fifteen others? Fifteen who all, for the most part, had been kind to him, had taken care of him, and had never asked for anything in return? His life would be something easy to give. He wouldn't hesitate. It would be worth it. His life for the man that he loved, he couldn't see anything wrong with that.

After a few stunned silent moments Riku sighed. He rubbed his eyes and groaned pathetically, sadness rolling off of him in waves. "I think it's best if you woke up."

Blue eyes snapped open, the cold winter sun tried to peek through his curtained windows. He stared down at his half-mast member and groaned pathetically. He tried to ignore it, attempted to even go back to sleep, but it was all futile. Every time he closed his eyes he saw green ones peering down at him.

Stifling a groan of annoyance, he reached under his blankets and began to stroke himself. His mind focused on silver hair, green eyes, and a mouth which did sinful things to his body.

He was over almost as soon as he had started, and although that normally would have embarrassed him, it was far too early in the morning to care much about it. Rolling out of bed, he headed towards his bathroom to wash off the evidence of his morning arousal, only to freeze at the sight of himself in the mirror. There, on the left side of his collar, was a faint love bite.

* * *

_Journal Entry 21_

_I dreamt last night, for the first time in a long while. He was in it again, but I can barely remember any of it. All I know is that I woke up excited, my body buzzing with an unrecognizable emotion. It felt as if my skin was on fire and I could barely breathe._

_It's embarrassing that I had to take matter into my own hands when I woke up. I rarely ever do such a thing. And when I took a shower there was a mouth shaped mark on my neck! The dreams are more real than I give them credit for. I only wish that I could have placed the pieces together better._

_Master Riku wishes to spend the day with me. I've no idea what we are going to do. I'm a little nervous to be perfectly honest. I want to spend time with him. I want to get to know him. He's such an enigma. It doesn't matter what Naminé tells me about him because I've barely spoken to him myself._

_Everything about him is just…I pity him for being stuck looking like such a monster._

_It makes me wonder though, am I only here because of the curse? Had he not been cursed would our paths have still crossed? Would we still have gotten to know each other? Would there be this gravitational urge that I constantly fight to be near him? There are so many questions that I ask myself, and I know I shouldn't, but I can't help myself._

_How I wish we could spend more time together. Today will be a nice day, at least I hope so._

_I've been thinking about my father recently. It's been just about a month now, and he has yet to come back. I'm starting to really believe that he won't come back for me at all. He won't. Yet there's a part of me that hopes otherwise. I miss him, despite everything. He wasn't always like this, only after my mother died. I miss having a family, I miss being happy._

_This is such a depressing entry! I should think lighter thoughts, something that doesn't bring me down._

_I should get ready for the day ahead. I should think of what I should say to Master Riku. It's just that, every time we speak I get tongue-tied and feel foolish. Despite how he may look and sound, he can be eloquent. I know he has yet to show me that side of him, but it's something I know he is capable of._

_He is supposed to fall in love and gain love in return in order to break his spell. I want him to fall in love with me. Cursed or not, I want him all to myself._

* * *

Sora had been yearning for more dreams. He needed them. He felt addicted and was helpless with his feelings. How could he love someone that he barely knew? It sounded more like an infatuation. He was obsessed with his Master. It worried him a bit. He had never felt such an emotion before and it scared him to the core.

After bathing and getting dressed, he made his way down to the dining hall for breakfast. It was just after eight in the morning. He wasn't sure if the Master would be awake, but they had promised to have breakfast together. He was sure that a servant would inform him when the Master was ready to eat.

"Good morning Sora," Axel chirped merrily as the teenager entered the kitchen, his flame red hair up in a high ponytail, sharp green eyes half closed. He looked tired, drained even.

"Good morning. It's been a while." He grinned, grabbing an apple to munch on. He watched Xigbar stir the porridge on the stovetop. "Is no one else awake?"

The redhead shrugged, "The weather's draining everyone's energy. They're probably getting up about now."

"I've been up since five this morning." Xigbar said from his spot. His dark eyes gave Axel a withering glance, which the young man shrugged off.

"You made bread this morning. That was a decision that you personally made."

Sora grinned at them, amusement clear on his face. He wanted to add onto the conversation when the kitchen door was practically slammed open, bouncing off the wall behind it.

Larxene strode in, chin tilted upwards, and glancing down her nose at everyone. "Good morning men."

She received grunts of annoyance in response. Sora resisted the urge to flee the room as she passed right by him and peered over Xigbar's shoulder to watch him cook.

"Shouldn't he be in the dining room already?" Her voice was nearly venomous as her gaze flickered over to Sora. He held her gaze, refusing to squirm.

"He has a name." Axel defended, "Beside, since when is Sora your business?"

"Are you guys fighting already?" Demyx asked with a large yawn as he entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up more than usual. "It's way too early for that nonsense." He commented, sagging into one of the kitchen stools and leaning his head against a nearby counter.

"Good morning everyone!" Selphie announced loudly as she practically burst through the kitchen doors, Hayner a half step behind her. She received halfhearted replies as she bounced towards a cupboard. "Is the tea made?"

Sora watched everyone interact with each other. Were they like this every morning? Axel and Larxene were almost at each other's throats. Xigbar was serving breakfast as if the two weren't about to attack each other behind him. Demxy snoozed lightly, head resting in his arms, which was an amazing feat considering how the two before him were behaving. Selphie made twelve cups of tea or coffee, most likely to distribute amongst everyone, Hayner helping her by taking out the sugar, honey, creamer, and milk.

A moment later Kairi walked into the kitchen, Pence jovially appearing behind her, and Olette dragging her feet behind him. Marluxia appeared not a moment later, handing a red rose to Larxene and kissing her temple sweetly, which caused the woman to all but melt, her petty argument with Axel forgotten.

Bowls of porridge were served with bread, and cups were handed out. Zexion came in and nudged Demyx over so that he could sit as well. Once everyone was settled as well as they could be, Roxas arrived.

"My darling, where have you been?" Axel asked the shorter blond man, draping himself on Roxas's shoulders.

The head of servants shrugged him off and narrowed his eyes at Sora, taking the cup of tea from his hands and forcing the teenager to stand straight, "I've been looking everywhere for you. You're to have breakfast with Master Riku. Go to the dining room, and don't let me catch you drinking out of my mug again."

He was ushered out, glancing over his shoulder one last time before the kitchen door was closed behind him.

* * *

**MLL**: I'm lazy and am ending the chapter here. Cliff-hanger? Perhaps. It's short, I'm sorry. Please review, I need them. Thanks for reading! I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting.

Revamp written: 1/11/12  
Originally written:1/26/11


	7. HE DASHED HER HOPES

Title: **The Garden**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: His father had three months to buy him back from Master Riku. For now Sora was stuck in an enchanted palace with a cursed Beast. – RiSo

_UNBETA'D. BEWARE OF ERRORS. _

* * *

Thank you **CookieFan57** for forcing me to write the first 5 pages. Without your persistence I would've not have finished this all in one night.

* * *

**VII: HE DASHED HER HOPES**

* * *

**Sora peered at the Master from across the dining room table.** It was a bit surreal to be sitting at a table end as if he were head of the household.

Master Riku's attention, however, seemed to be elsewhere. It gave the teenager more leeway to stare, blue eyes tracing every feature available to him. From the jutted out fangs up to the curved horns. Still, he couldn't help but be in awe.

"Do you like it here?"

The gravelly question caused him to jump minutely in his seat, and he felt his face flush with embarrassment as luminous green eyes glanced into his own. So, he had known all along that blue eyes had been staring.

Managing to throw the beast a sheepish smile, he looked back down to his porridge, swirling his spoon through the thick substance before finally answering. "You have a lovely manor, and everyone here is very nice."

It wasn't a lie. Although the loneliness Sora felt sometimes was overwhelming. The servants mostly kept their distance, and the Master was never anywhere to be found. The only company that he regularly had was in the form of dreams. And even then, whenever he tried to remember them, they were hazy at best.

Master Riku watched his every move, it made him feel self conscious.

A sigh resonated throughout the large room, or Sora thought it was a sigh, from the beast at the other end of the table it sounded a bit more like a low roar. "I'm sorry that you have to stay here."

The apology was surprising, but it lifted his spirit considerably. "You don't have anything to be sorry about, it…my…that man made the bargain with you, and you were only making sure he kept it."

There was an understanding between the two, and for the first time Sora didn't feel awkward around the Master.

The beast averted their eye contact, and the teenager hid a smile as he took a small bite of his breakfast. Really, for such a frightening looking creature, Master Riku was endearing. After all, evil creatures did not sincerely apologize over something that really had not been their faults. Maybe the reason as to why they had not seen much of each other was because the beast was avoiding him. Maybe he was keeping his distance because of his outer appearance. It seemed plausible.

"I'm sorry that you're lonely as well."

The fact that someone had noticed caused a sharp pain to burst in Sora's heart. He did not look up from his food as he shook his head. What was he supposed to say to that?

He blinked away the sting behind his eyes and let out a small murmur of a sigh. "That's not your fault either."

"I've come to realize that I have not been an entirely gracious host." Master Riku continued, "It may not come off as you being a guest, but you're no prisoner."

His heart was in this throat as he thought of the possibilities of freedom, "Then…am I allowed to leave the manor whenever I wish?" His voice was quiet, so low that it was barely above a whisper.

The sun's rays shown through the heavy grey overcast and window pane, bathing the Master in an ethereal glow. And for a moment Sora was sure he was seeing a handsome man on the other end of the table. His eyes widened as green eyes narrowed at him and an amused smirk was thrown his way.

The man cocked an eyebrow as he seemed to think for a moment, and when he spoke it was not that of a growl. His voice was crisp, clear, and velvety. "I shall try to arrange it so that someone can escort you around town. I'm sorry, it's not as if you're untrustworthy, but I don't want your father taking you back until he has paid me."

Sora tried to control his breathing and not blink, his hands were shaking. The man was from his dreams, the one he had briefly seen in Naminé's quarters. The man was sitting where the Master had been. The man's voice caused shivers to wrack his entire frame. His face was only a little different from his hazy mind's eye. Still, he was breathtaking.

"It's not entirely about the money. I also want to teach him a lesson, one that he needs to learn direly."

The clouds moved over the sun and Sora couldn't help but blink. In that moment the beast was there again.

Green eyes stared expectantly, obviously wanting some sort of response, and it took a while for the younger man to find his voice.

"I…that sounds fair," His appetite was suddenly lost. Taking in a deep breath, he tried to calm his nerves. "And it makes sense."

The beast nodded in agreement, finishing off his breakfast with one more lap of his tongue. Afterwards he cleared his throat, "Is there anything that you would like to do today?"

Yet another surprising sentence to hear.

There was nothing really that he wanted, aside from company. And maybe he wanted to learn a little bit about the curse. After all, Naminé had mentioned that the Master needed true love. Sora was sure he could fall in love with him, despite his outward appearance. But if he only had three months to do it he'd have to spend some time with the beast, if only to know exactly how he felt.

"Are you doing anything today?" Sora asked shyly.

For a moment it was almost as if Master Riku were at a loss for words, Sora was glad he was the one who was being surprising this time.

"I'm afraid I have affairs to attend to today," The beast said in an apologetic tone of voice. Or at least the teenager thought it was, when one's voice was nothing more than growls and gravel it was difficult to tell.

He tried not to let his shoulders visibly slump. So much for that brilliant idea, what else could be expected?

"That's alright," He braved a small smile. "You're the master of this place. It's understandable that you'll be busy."

It was a very painfully awkward ten minutes before he was finally dismissed.

* * *

_Journal Entry 28_

_I'm now allowed to leave the premises as long as I have a chaperone. You would think that I would have a problem with that, but I don't. The thought of being allowed back into town is exciting, and I'm very happy about it._

_A part of me wonders who is going to be my escort. I almost feel as if they're more of a body guard, protecting me from my father. Sad but unfortunately true. Maybe the servants will take turns, I don't mind that. As long as that blonde woman, what was her name?_

_Larxene._

_As long as I'm not alone with her, she didn't seem very nice._

_It's all so surreal, the fact that I'm witnessing everything with my own eyes doesn't seem to matter!_

_A master of the manor cursed into a hideous monster by a distasteful witch. Various details aside, this story is eerily familiar to the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast, one that my mother used to tell me as a child before bed. It's the only book that's probably not in the manor's library. When Naminé told me the circumstances, I couldn't help but twist the classic tale around._

'_Once upon a time_

_There was a young prince_

_Who was placed under a curse_

_By a distraught witch_

_She was in love with him_

_But he rejected her_

_He dashed her hopes_

_She took the hearts _

_Of his loved ones_

_And aimed to kill him_

_His fairy saved them all_

_But at a price_

_And only true love _

_Can set them free.' _

_Am I even meant to fall in love with him? It's all a little ridiculous. Also, am I supposed to know such an important plot key? I can't help but laugh outright at the entire thing. This is my life, yet it feels like some sort of story book._

_I want to fall in love with him, true, pure love, if only to help everyone. I cannot imagine a life without a heart. No emotion and time freezing them at a certain age, while all of their old family and friends have aged by years now. Even Riku has aged._

_Riku…something about him just pulls me towards him. I want to be with him always, and I can't wrap my mind around it. I do know that it feels as if everything is finally clear for me, for the first time in so long. I feel as if I can actually see._

_I know for a fact that I like Riku, and I know that I dream about him. The dreams are easily forgotten as soon as I wake, but I know that they happen. _

_It's odd, even though I barely know him, I still find him endearing and charming. And maybe I can see myself falling in love with him very easily if he'd let me._

* * *

The town had never been interesting to Sora beforehand, yet a after nearly a month of having no outside contact it was exciting and invigorating to him. The weather was still below freezing. He was bundled up in the warmest clothes Roxas could throw together.

A little behind him strolled Axel, his red hair up in a high ponytail and black scarf securely wrapped around his neck and ears. His gloved hands were kept deeply in his pockets, yet he kept shivering despite wearing layers of clothing.

It had been interesting that morning. Sora had mentioned at breakfast that he wanted to go into town for a walk, most of the servants jumped at the chance to take him. Eventually they drew straws, and Axel's was the shortest.

"So where are we going specifically?" The redhead asked, glaring at any person who happened to stumble too close to the duo. A part of him was regretting leaving the safety of the basement. It had been a long while since he was out in a crowd like this.

Luckily, people barely glanced at them as they made their way towards the town's only bookshop. Too many looks would've put him even more on edge.

"We have a huge library back home," The redhead muttered, it almost would sound like a complaint if he weren't so happy to be accompanying Sora. Despite it all it felt wonderful to be truly outside.

"I realize this," The shorter of the two responded before heading towards the cashier.

The person behind the register was a teenage girl, not that much older that Sora himself, and her nametag read YUFFIE. She was pretty, and gave them her undivided attention.

"How may I help you fine gentlemen today?" She asked perkily. Her large brown eyes drank in Axel, and a coy smile flashed across her face.

Sora smiled politely back at her, "I was wondering if you had the fairy tale _Beauty and the Beast_?"

* * *

"Would it be too much if I brought fudge back with me?" Sora asked worriedly as he and Axel passed a candy shop. The inside was full of children, and the occasional adult with a sweet tooth.

"I don't see the problem with it. And it'll give Xigbar a break when it comes to dessert."

A bell overhead tinkled gently as they entered the store, glancing around at the brightly colored displays. The candy shop smelled divine, and it reminded the two of them that they hadn't eaten since breakfast.

They wandered around in silence before Axel spoke up.

"This has been bothering me since you bought it, but you do know that _that_ book isn't allowed back home, right?" He gave the shorter young man a worried look.

Blue eyes peered up at a white chocolate rose which was on display, "I know. But, I just need it. Call it research."

Green eyes narrowed down at him, "I'm not sure how I feel about that comment."

A few children scurried between them as they split apart. Axel buying the fudge, against Sora's will, while the teenager bought the white chocolate rose.

It was well into the afternoon when they left the town, and Sora wasn't sure whether he was relieved or not that they did not run into his father once. Maybe the man had already left the area; it was something that he would do. And wasn't what he had thought was going to happen when he was practically sold either way?

"So…why'd you buy the rose?"

The question caused him to come out of his somewhat dark thoughts. He felt his face heat up in a faint blush as he tried to think of a good reason.

"I just wanted to?"

That earned him an eye roll, "Right."

So what if the rose symbolized something to Sora? It reminded him of Riku, and maybe the next time they saw each other he could give it to him as a gift. The thought caused his insides to warm considerably, and the weather outside did not seem as cold as it has a moment beforehand.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: FLUFF! Omg, such fluff!

Hey everyone! Long time no update haha, sorry. I wish I could say that I've been busy, but I really haven't. To be honest this fic takes a lot of emotion out of me, I think I've said that before and I'm sticking to it because it's true. That, and it's hard to keep it original while somewhat maintaining that _Beauty and the Beast_ idea. But, somehow managed this time!

I also would like to thank everyone for the encouraging reviews, without them I probably would've given up right at chapter 6. So thank you so much! I look forward to writing more for you loyal readers.

Revamp written: 1/11/12  
Originally written: 4/7/11


	8. SHE TOOK THE HEARTS

Title: **The Garden**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: His father had three months to buy him back from Master Riku. For now Sora was stuck in an enchanted palace with a cursed Beast. – RiSo

_UNBETA'D. BEWARE OF ERRORS. _

* * *

**VIII: SHE TOOK THE HEARTS**

* * *

_**Journal Entry 31**_

_The dark creatures are back. Sometimes I'm too afraid to fall asleep sleep, because they're always there in the darkness. Yellow soulless eyes staring at me maliciously. The very thought makes me feel ill. _

_Are these things really in my head? Or am I also cursed? Not nearly the same as the others, but it's almost as if demons are chasing after me. Taunting me and causing me to go insane little by little. _

_I don't think I've slept in several days now. The almost purple smudges under my eyes have been getting darker and I think others are starting to notice. I've been getting worried looks from everyone who sees me. Maybe it's paranoia, due to lack of sleep, which causes me to see these…things. _

_Things…my hands are shaking. I can't seem to keep track of my thoughts. _

_Selphie offered a tonic to help me have a dreamless sleep. I'm uneasy about it but maybe I should take the offer. I can't keep going on like this._

* * *

Sora stumbled into the kitchen far before the sun even began to peek over the horizon. He knew Xigbar was already awake, preparing the meal plan of the day carefully.

The older man gave him and concerned glance before continuing with his work. "Ya look like shit."

The brunette placed his head on the table with a loud THUMP, grumbling about nothing in particular, only acknowledging that the other man had spoken at all. It was much too early for any proper conversation. Then again, Sora hadn't slept in days now, not since after his last time around Master Riku. His entire mind was a jumble of thoughts.

After a while Xigbar began to work on creating some sort of hot cereal which smelled sweet and delicious. The early sun's rays peeked almost playfully through the large kitchen's windows.

Roxas chose that moment to walk into the room, Zexion a few steps behind him and passing him in order to prepare the coffee and tea for everyone, and helping Xigbar with serving portions.

The blonde stared at the manors only guest and sighed irritatingly as he stopped before the table. "You still haven't slept?"

Again there was only a murmur as a response.

"Selphie told me that she offered a potion to you. She was an apothecary once. She knows what she is doing when it comes to these things." Light blue eyes narrowed at the mess of brunette hair.

After a moment Sora looked up, a bright red mark on his forehead. His tired eyes made contact with bright, alert, ones. He looked like the living dead, the sunlight behind him only making him look gaunter. "Okay, yes, please."

Roxas sighed once more before grabbing the boy by the elbow and leading him from the kitchen and back up the stairs to the second landing.

"You're such a pain." The blond grumbled, "You can't even take care of these things yourself?"

"I'm sorry that you hate me so much."

This response wasn't what he had anticipated, and he sputtered and sharp retort back. "_I don't hate you_." The hiss sounded almost venomous, "You just remind me of someone I used to know."

They passed the bedrooms that they both always pass on the way towards their own chambers, stopping before one of the many identical doors. The blond of the duo knocked impatiently.

"Someone that you used to hate?" Sora's mind was swimming in a haze now. He was too tired to think properly.

The head servant scoffed, "Someone whom I cared about deeply."

Selphie opened her bedroom door with half closed eyes and untamed hair. "Hm?" She grunted her question, obviously having just woken up not too long ago.

"He," Roxas pushed Sora forward a bit, "still hasn't slept."

The woman yawned and motioned for their guest to enter her room, rubbing the sleep out of her green eyes.

"Wait," the teenager paused for a moment and turned to the other man, "who were they? The person that you cared about deeply?"

The blond shifted on his feet, an uncomfortable look crossing his face. He thought a moment before shrugging and answering the question, "His name was Ventus."

* * *

Sora sat at Selphie's window seat, watching as the woman searched for various materials for whatever potion she planned to concoct. The morning was silent. The sound of movement was faint from where he was.

"You know," Selphie began as she crushed dried flowers, "I was married once."

In the dawn's light she suddenly looked older, and Sora could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

Either she didn't notice his discomfort or dismissed it entirely because she continued. "His name was Tidus. He was a chef in the palace."

Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on measuring some sort of liquid, "He remarried a few years ago to a dear friend of mine named Yuna. I sometimes wonder how things would have been, had this curse not been placed upon us."

She stirred the substance in silence.

From the window Sora could see the frozen lake which resided on the manor's property. His thoughts wandered towards the town. A part of him still couldn't help but wonder if his father was still there.

"I've heard that you no longer have hearts," He heard himself saying before he could help himself. It was a simple slip of the tongue, one that caused him to wince.

Selphie gave him a rueful smile, "We don't. And so we haven't aged since then. To be perpetually in one's mid-twenties doesn't sound too bad as an idea. Everyone has been able to cope in their own ways.

"Kairi was once engaged, Hayner had been seriously courting a young woman. Now the two tend to lean towards each other. Pence and Olette were engaged before all this, they still have yet to marry, but they've somehow remained sweet towards one another. Demyx clings to Zexion. Larxene and Marluxia are married and are now practically joined at the hip. Axel and Roxas…barely look at each other. It's rare when they do. Xigbar throws himself into cooking. Naminé has isolated herself.

"But who I think I would feel the most pity for his Riku. The boy who grew up as a creature, he's never gotten to experience a normal childhood. I can at least say that I was married. That I've been in love, and I know how life can be. If we're stuck cursed as this for eternity, he'll still aged. Eventually he'll die while the rest of us will forever haunt this manor."

She handed Sora a glass vile then, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry. I'm just being very out of character this morning. Drink this now and you'll sleep until the morning. The way you look, I recommend it."

* * *

_Journal Entry 33_

_It's still very early in the day, but I drank what Selphie had given me. It tasted of mint and roses, and my body feels so heavy that I'm practically forced to stay in bed. Or maybe it's the lack of sleep finally catching up to me._

_What she had told me makes me feel awful. I wish I could be more help to them, but falling in love isn't easy. It's not as if I can force myself to feel that way. Maybe I have a slight hero complex, because I—_

Sora opened his eyes and immediately realized he was not in his bed, nor was he in the garden. But he knew it was a dream, the air was too humid and dank to be otherwise. The place where he was wasn't something he had seen before. A sort of dungeon cell, maybe?

The walls, floor, and ceiling were all made of some sort of stone. There was a water drip from somewhere in the cell, it caused fungi to grow on one of the walls. The smell of something decaying filled the area.

Wrinkling his nose, he couldn't help but wonder where he was exactly.

It felt as if he were being watched. Suddenly dozens of glowing, yellow, eyes began to appear in the dimness that surrounded him. Cold fear rushed through his veins, and his bare feet moved quickly towards the center of the cell.

"This is only a dream," He muttered to himself, "get a hold of yourself."

For a dream it felt extraordinarily realistic.

Gulping, he sat down and brought his knees to his chest. The fear had settled heavily on his stomach, and he convulsed in a tremor of shivers.

"Riku will come," He assured himself, eyes squeezing shut as he burrowed his face into his knees. "He's a prince, I'm in distress. He has to come."

Talking to himself was the only thing that made him feel remotely better. It took his focus off of the eerie eyes.

* * *

It was Kairi who had caught Naminé nearly tripping her way down towards the second landing from her chamber. It had been years since the auburn haired woman had laid eyes on the fairy; she could only gape at her for a few minutes.

"What are you doing?" She asked after most of her shock wore off.

Naminé felt her way carefully down the stairs until she was safely on the second landing, her hands groped for where she knew Sora's bedroom was. "Something's terribly wrong."

The other woman quickly went to help her.

"What's wro—" She stopped midsentence as she spied the insides of Sora's bedroom.

The teenager was fast asleep in his barely lit room, not noticing anything astray. However, hovering over his bed was a tall shadowy figure of a woman. Her eyes glowed bright yellow, and she flashed the two a grin, fangs glinting dangerously.

It may have been ten years since she had seen her, but Kairi knew her on instinct.

"Go get help," the fairy at her side instructed, "I'll take care of her."

Not needing to be told twice, the auburn woman quickly fled, screaming for everyone in the entire manor that they had an intruder. An invader here for one purpose, and their residential fairy godmother desperately needed assistance.

"You've gotten weak in your old age," The shadow's voice was barely above a whisper. It sounded similar to a snake's hiss than a woman's voice. "I broke through your pathetic defenses easily."

"I'm not the only one who's gotten weak," The blond stated, conjuring light magic discreetly.

She received a harsh laugh to her comment, "Perhaps. But we both know that all I need is this boy's heart and I shall be powerful again. I can't say the same for you sister."

Naminé flung her attack just as the shadow began to vanish into Sora's body.

"Stop! MALEFICANT!" She cried out as the room was engulfed in white.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: I'm pleased with this chapter. Finally, some drama, I was beginning to get bored with it. I wonder what's going to happen next.

Soundtrack is here - http :/ www. playlist. com/ playlist/ 22175102219/ standalone (don't forget to take away the spaces). If you're too lazy with that, then go on my bio and click on the link that's set up nicely there.

**Soundtrack Consists Of**

Opening Song: "The Garden"  
First Dream Kiss Song: "Eleanor Rigby"  
Insert Song: "The Show"  
Insert Song: "Waiting for the End"  
Insert Song: "Breathe In"  
Selphie's Theme: "Winter Song"  
Xigbar's Theme: "Set Fire to the Third Bar"  
Naminé's Theme: "Sunrise comes too soon"  
Zexion and Demyx's Theme: "Hourglass"  
Riku's Theme: "Swimming in the Flood"  
Sora's Theme: "Rabbit Heart"  
Marluxia and Larxene's Theme: "My Love"  
Insert Song: "Teardrop"  
Insert Song: "Chasing Pavements"  
Insert Song: "Fade Into You"  
Axel and Roxas's Theme: "What You Know"  
Kairi and Hayner's Theme: "Kiss Me"  
Pence and Olette's Theme: "I Feel the Earth Move"  
Riku and Sora's Theme: "You've Got the Love"  
Ending Song (Riku and Sora's Theme): "Somewhere only We Know"

Revamp written: 1/11/12  
Originally written: 8/15/11


	9. OF HIS LOVED ONES

Title: **The Garden**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: His father had three months to buy him back from Master Riku. For now Sora was stuck in an enchanted palace with a cursed Beast. – RiSo

_UNBETA'D. BEWARE OF ERRORS. _

* * *

**IX: OF HIS LOVED ONES**

* * *

"**I love you."**

It was a whispered confession, one that felt as fragile as a thin sheet of ice. It was secret between the two of them, something precious that they would never share with anyone else.

He was dreaming again.

Of chocolate colored hair and bright blue eyes. Of listening to a cheerful laughter that he had never heard before in the world of the living. Of being held by warm hands, whose owner had an equally warm heart.

Soft lips pressing against his own full mouth, eyelashes whispering against each other due to how close they had gotten. The warm sun was beaming down on them, as if proud of the fact that they were together like this.

They were meant to be.

"—_IKU_!"

A loud bang caused his frazzled brain to finally emerge from the sweet dream. With a growl escaping him, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. That had been such a pleasant dream.

"_RIKU_!" The banging became louder as his hearing came back to him. The sunny laughter dissipating like smoke.

Kairi's voice on the other side of the door caused his heart to leap into his throat. He had only heard her sound so panicked one time in his entire life. He sat up abruptly in his nest of a bed. Shaking his entire body, looking reminiscent of a dog, he quickly threw on his cowl and flung open the door.

The maid's skin was an ashen white, her lavender eyes unimaginably large on her small face. "Maleficent." She managed to breath, leaning heavily against the doorjamb for support.

Riku's insides went cold, a quiet rage boiled under his skin. "Where?"

"Sora's room."

His anger spiked, and in the blink of an eye he was gone, leaving Kairi to collapse onto her hands and knees on the floor, a hiccup of tears cascading down her face. Her terror flooding out of her. She didn't want to go back to the other side of the manor, and guilt wracked her insides at the thought of Naminé and Sora.

The Master had been visibly angry, and the look which had passed across his face caused her to quiver.

Sitting against the wall, her knees bent close to her chest, she folded in on herself. She truly was heartless.

Hayner's booted feet appeared in her range of vision not a minute later. His harsh breathing and heavily clothed body indicated that he had run in from outside, snow from his shoulders sprinkled onto the floor before her. He plunked down besides her, unbuttoning his coat to place it over her shoulders, despite her not being cold.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was soft, brown eyes warm.

She shook her head and leaned into him.

* * *

After finding nothing else amiss in Sora's bedroom—aside from the boy being comatose— Marluxia and Larxene had moved Naminé into Selphie's room.

The ex-apothecary began mixing several vials of liquids into what she knew would be a healing potion of some sort. Naminé did not look too bad, just a bit drained. It felt surreal to see her again after so long, and in Selphie's own bed. Yet she slept peacefully, as if it were a normal occurrence.

The married couple sat on the window seat, trying not to be noticed as Selphie worked and Master Riku barged into the room.

"What happened?" He demanded, green eyes as luminous as ever. It was midday, yet shadows engulfed his imposing form. He looked like a true monster.

Selphie worked quietly for a little while longer before sighing. "I don't know. Once she wakes up we can figure out what exactly is going on. Pence is currently attending to Sora." She bit her lower lip, avoiding his eyes before gently suggesting, "Why don't you check on him?"

As he left Larxene leveled her gaze onto the darker haired woman. "Why did you kick him out like that?"

"I didn't—"

"You did."

Green eyes closed and Selphie sighed tiredly, rubbing her left eye while her right held a beaker. "I gave Sora a sleeping drought this morning. If Maleficent has done anything to him, I'm not sure what the side effects are for that. I'm not sure what to do about it, dark magic isn't my forte. And even with Pence looking him over, the magic binding him may be permanent. And if it is—"

"We'll never have hearts again." Marluxia finished easily, his long brown hair falling over his shoulders carelessly as he hunched forward. "Then I pray Naminé wakes up soon."

The fair haired fairy on the bed barely stirred as Selphie prepped her for an injection.

* * *

Once upon a time ago, Pence had been a healer in-training. This was back before this entire mess of spells between fairies and innocents being caught in the cross hairs of a woman's obsession with a beautiful child. He had been surprisingly good at it, a natural, and was one of the best pupils that his teacher, Merlin, had ever had.

For the last many years he had been practicing on the horses, since neither he nor anyone else without a heart in the manor had the ability to become sick anymore. The horses were good practice, because it kept what skills he did have sharpened. Still, he wasn't sure what to make of this situation.

Sora was asleep on his bed peacefully. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he breathed was calming, and his eyelids fluttered as he dreamed. The spell which Naminé had used did not seem to have even touched the boy. Unlike the rest of his bedroom, which had a particular gleam to it, as if scrubbed within an inch of its life, Sora looked the same as he would any day.

Still, his pulse was normal, and everything seemed to be working perfectly fine. There was no reason, outside of magic, as to why he was still within this deep of a slumber.

Olette came into the room then, a fresh blanket in her arms. "We should at least make him comfortable."

Even with his deadest weight, Sora had been surprisingly easy to rearrange. Pence took the journal which the boy had fallen asleep on mid-sentence, and closed it before placing it on the nearby dresser. Right beside a neatly wrapped white chocolate rose.

"How is he?" Master Riku's voice caused the two occupants in the room to jump slightly, obviously caught off guard.

"Magic keeps him under," Pence answered immediately, his eyes caught a hold of Olette's. Worry etched on both of their faces.

"Magic." The master repeated slowly. His eerie eyes narrowed dangerously, his hackles raised. "_Maleficent_."

"He'll have to be moved every day, preferably by someone larger. Like Axel, or Xigbar, to prevent bed sores…if he doesn't wake up by the morrow." Pence plowed onward, in his best clinical voice.

The Master seemed to tense more with every word that poured out of the plump man's mouth. Pence almost feared the man might become physically aggressive, just by the clenching of his jowls, and fisting of his claws. The fear was fleeting, leaving as quickly as it had arrived. Riku was the same as he had been his entire life. He would never become violent against any of the servants.

Instead of lashing out, he paced. Fur glinting silver in the dim lighting of the room. "What can we do?"

Olette quietly excused herself, and Pence shrugged helplessly, "We wait."

"Would Naminé be able to do anything of help?" Riku turned to stare at the healer, and it made the shorter of the two fidget uncomfortably.

Pence ran a hand through his hair, gnawing on his lower lips as he thought for moment. "It's a possibility. It's the best thing we could honestly hope for."

* * *

This was all in his head. This had to have been all in his head. Sora yanked at his hair, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to force himself into consciousness. It all felt entirely too real to be just a dream.

"Because it's not just a dream," A slithery voice hissed from somewhere in the shadows.

The yellow eyed creatures scattered at the sound, leaving Sora alone and wondering. Ice cold fear gripped his stomach, and he quickly placed a hand over his chest to protect his heart.

From the ground before him, a shadow emerged. It was his height, but with sharp features, and glowing eyes which were more eerie than the other monsters. On its back was a pair of bat wings, and smoke lingered around its mouth.

"What are you?" He demanded, feeling suddenly brave. If he had learned anything from the years of living with his father, it was how to defend himself. Despite the situation, he was no damsel, and even if Riku were looking for him, he'd have to manage to be self-reliant.

The shadow snickered, "Poor little child." It cooed at him, a disgusting sound which made his skin crawl.

Instinctively, he took a half step back away from the creature. "Who are you?"

The shadow shimmied a bit, wings fluttering as it righted itself up. Its mouth held a firm smile, "Why, I am Maleficent…as all who dwell in this kingdom would know. Now you must reciprocate the introduction. Who are you?"

He knew her name, this monster before him was the evil fairy who cursed Riku. She took the hearts of all the servants. She damaged many people's lives in the process. And Sora felt a type of anger that he never had before.

"I'm Sora." He answered, despite the feeling he had that she knew exactly who he was. "Where have you taken me?"

Maleficent chuckled, a raspy sound which reminded him of a dying animal. Her fangs glinted in the little lighting there was, "We are in my dominion. A place of pure darkness."

Sora shivered uncomfortably, "There's no reason for me to be here—"

"But there is!" She stated excitedly, "_You_ are the perfect bait for whom I truly want. And _you_ have the purest heart that I have seen in centuries. Even Riku's has been tainted by darkness. But do not fret; I shan't touch a hair on your head, my pet. I can't help but wonder, will you be the one to defeat the darkness? Or will it consume you? Either way, you are quite useful to my cause."

His anger spiked, and he could feel his heart race and his face flush. Who did she think she was? He wasn't some mere pawn in some pathetic game between good and evil! He wanted to do something about it. Something about _her_, the one who was the reason for all of **this**.

"_What are you doing_?" Maleficent shrieked, taking a step away from Sora. His chest was glowing, a blinding white against the blacks and grays which surrounded them.

He didn't notice her exclamation, nor did he notice the sheer brilliance which was emitting from the center of his chest, right where his heart lay. All he knew was that he wanted all of this to end.

He wanted to wake up.

Her blue eyes snapped open and her chest heaved with a gasping breath.

"Where is she?" She demanded. Her world was, as usual, nothing more than blurs. Still, she could tell that there were others in the room with her. An enemy would not place her on a cushioned bed. Nor would they have placed her in such a comfortable position. This was not the work of an evil fairy.

There were people at her side. The smell of medicines and flowers wafted towards her, intermingling together heavily in the air.

"You've been asleep for two days," It was Pence's voice. Calm and soft; easily mellowing her. "Maleficent disappeared after you creating that explosion of light. How're you feeling?"

She could feel it, buzzing deep within her blood, the evil fairy had not disappeared. She was close by. Naminé could practically taste the darkness on the tip of her tongue.

Still, there was Pence to deal with, and then Riku.

"I feel fine." She answered.

There was a female sigh of relief near her.

"That's good," Selphie nodded to herself. Getting up and away from the fairy, leaving only the smell of flowers behind. It was refreshing to Naminé, Pence's natural scent of outdoors made her feel nostalgic.

There was the sound of feet shuffling, and someone exiting the room.

She sat still as Pence checked her vitals over.

The stomping of feet padded their way towards the room they were in. A moment later there was the sound of strong breathing, and the presence of large being entering the area.

Pence sat back, away from Naminé, scurrying out of the room just as the Master made his way in.

"Riku," She inclined her head towards him. As she did every time she greeted him. Being a fairy godmother was a life long commitment to a family. She had chosen the royal family because her sister had fallen in love and had married Riku's great-great-great-grandfather. And Naminé had vowed to look after the family ever since.

The Master gulped loudly before delicately taking her hand into his larger one. It never ceased to amaze her how much he had grown over the last several years.

"Nam," His voice was shaky, and she couldn't find any fault in him as to why. "Can you save him?"

"Yes, but it'll take some time." She answered honestly. "Sit down next to me, and I'll tell you what we have to do."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: I couldn't resist using actual quotes from the series for Maleficent. Sorry for the bounciness, this was mostly just explanation.

Okay, so, here's my shameless advertising: **moonllotus. blogspot. com** (take away the spaces). This is my beauty/skin blog, I post all natural ways to help improve your skin, take care of blemishes, get rid of acne, and help with wrinkles. I've decided that if I manage to get 5 followers from ff. net then I'll write a one-shot of any topic and whatever (reasonable!) length. I'd love to have more followers either way, so please follow me! You can do it through twitter or facebook.

Anyways, this chapter was kind of hard to write. I wanted to really put in the servants personalities in this one and all give each of them at least one line. PLEASE review. I love you all!

Revamp written: 1/11/12  
Originally written: 9/29/11


	10. AND AIMED TO KILL HIM

Title: **The Garden**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: His father had three months to buy him back from Master Riku. For now Sora was stuck in an enchanted palace with a cursed Beast. – RiSo

_UNBETA'D. BEWARE OF ERRORS. _

* * *

**X: AND AIMED TO KILL HIM**

* * *

**He stared at Sora's comatose body.** It had been nearly a week since the boy had been placed under the spell he had on him. Things were becoming more worrisome as the days flew by.

Axel moved the boy's body around, just as Pence had instructed him, in order to prevent bed sores from appearing. He hadn't been totally against the task at first, and was utterly shocked at how light the boy was the first time he had done it. But now he became anxious whenever it was time to do it. Worry formed in this stomach. He sighed as he finished and placed the blanket back over the teenager's body.

"It's discouraging." Roxas's voice came from the doorjamb, but years of being snuck up on taught the tall redhead not to jump in surprise.

The blond sauntered his way further into the bedroom. It wasn't unusual for the servants to wander into the bedroom nowadays. The longer Sora slept, the more hope they would lose. It was almost typical, as if they had half expected this to occur. Sora's appearance in their lives had almost been too good to be true.

Axel shook his head of those thoughts, "He'll wake up. He's stronger than he looks."

Neither man was certain of who he was trying to assure.

Large blue eyes peered up at him from beneath thick lashes, and a pouty mouth gave a thoughtful frown. Many years ago Axel would've have taken this opportunity to swoop down and land a kiss on those lips. However, lately it was a miracle if the other man would let him touch him at all.

The redhead finished tucking in the teenager and smoothed out the sheets one last time. He stood up straight and headed for the door, planning on passing by his ex-lover without a word.

"Axel." Roxas's voice was small, and had the room not been so silent he wouldn't have been heard.

With a heavy sigh, the redhead paused on his exit, waiting to hear whatever it was the blond wanted to say.

"If he—if this all works out… if the curse is broken... do you think we can be how we once were?" The question was nearly whispered, as if he were afraid to say it too loudly.

There was a brief pause between the two men. The air between them became heavy.

After what felt like an eternity, Axel answered. "It could've remained the same this entire time Rox. Don't—" He cut himself off before continuing again, "Ask me this again when we're free of this curse. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

Sora awoke to a weight on his chest. One of the small monsters with antennas was trying to crawl over him. Sighing, he gently shoved the thing off and sat up. How long had he been in this place? It was difficult to judge time with no light coming into the room.

The little monster stared up at him with its large yellow eyes. It was probably the same one which had been keeping him constant company in his cell. Whether it was some sort of body guard or companion, the teenager had yet to tell.

He wondered why he wasn't hungry. One would think that he would be ravenous at this point, but he was perfectly content. Maybe someone was keeping his body well nourished.

The only good thing about any of this was that Maleficent had yet to see him again, not since his first day here. Or maybe it was only mere hours ago? The lack of time was going to make him insane.

That was probably what the witch-fairy wanted, for him to break and lose it, for him to turn. He would not allow the darkness to overwhelm him. He would not let it get to him.

The small creature huddled next to him, body swaying to a silent music. It seemed happy with Sora.

"Hey," the sound of his own voice made him jump. It was too loud in such a suffocating silence. Still, he plowed onward. "What is it about me that you like?"

The thing had no mouth, but its eyes smiled and it nodded its head up and down at him.

The boy smiled back, and placed a hand on top of its head, surprised by how soft and smooth the thing was.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked the thing in a low voice.

It nodded its head up and down enthusiastically.

"Do you think you can help me bust out of here?"

The creature nodded against before sinking into the floor and scurrying under the heavy door which kept Sora hidden from the rest of the world. There was the sound of the lock being jimmied, and for a moment he was scared that it might have been Maleficent, but when it slowly began to be pushed open, he was surprised to see himself.

No, that wasn't right, it wasn't exactly himself. It was a shadow version of him, with glowing yellow eyes and no definition of any of his features, and wisps of darkness steaming up off of it. The creature had mimicked his looks as best as it could.

For a second he was taken aback, before giving it an insecure grin. "Wow, you, uh…really like me, huh?"

"Yu—" The thing nodded, its voice was soft and low. Almost sounding like a child's voice. It was a little unnerving. "Yuh-ess."

Sora stood up, fluffing up the hair at the back of his head in thought as he carefully made his way over to the shadow version of him. If this were a trap then he would be in big trouble, "What's your name?"

The creature pointed at him.

The teenager gave a puzzled frown. "Hmm. We'll call you Anti-Sora, since you're the exact opposite of me. Look wise that is." His face split into an easy smile.

Anti-Sora smiled back, although the look wasn't as assuring. "This way." He whispered while turning and leading Sora out into a large, dark, dank, hallway.

The temperature dropped twenty degrees compared to how it was in his tiny cell. It caused him to shiver.

Somewhere afar there was the sound of a child crying. Their wretched sob echoing throughout the place.

The sound caused cold fear to gnaw at the pit of his stomach. What was a child doing in a place like this? Unless, of course, it was one of Maleficents tricks. But, she did not know that Sora had managed to get out of his cell. Nor did she know that he was escaping. Only Anti-Sora knew, and unless he – it— was one of her spies, then no one should be aware.

The sobbing grew more violent.

"What is that?" He hissed to his shadow version, bright blue eyes darting everywhere, making sure that there was nothing near them. The only other company he had, aside from the shadow creature, was the green fires on their black sconces, flickering listlessly.

Anti-Sora struggled with his words as he answered as honestly as he could, "Ri…ku."

The teenager's gaze snapped back over to where he was hearing the crying, "Lead the way."

His shadow version nodded, walking how he usually did, on his hands and feet, crouched forward so that his body was curled. It looked uncomfortable, yet he somehow managed easily.

They stuck close to the walls of the dank corridor, the air around them smelled dank. Their footsteps echoed too loudly for Sora's liking, and he found it odd that they had yet to run into any other creature of some sort. Still, he could feel dozen's of eyes on him, possibly the shadow monsters which had haunted him for weeks prior to his abduction.

For the most part they were harmless. They only watched, and rarely did they ever approach.

The two stopped suddenly before a door identical to the one from Sora's own cell.

Anti-Sora shaped its clawed finger into a key, pressing it into the lock and fiddling with the handle as best as it could before the door finally snapped open. Quickly, it moved away from the door, half protecting Sora as they stared into the cell.

"Please, leave me alone," The child's voice inside hiccupped. "I've been here for so long. Just leave me alone."

It was heart breaking, and the teenager felt a knot fill his throat at the sound. Taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves, he pushed open the door a bit more in order to take a look inside.

Curled up in a corner of the small cell was a boy who couldn't have been older than eight years old. His head was pressed firmly onto his knees, and his arms were wrapped around his legs to cushion his head. He had hair so fine that it almost looked silver; it fell over his shoulders haphazardly.

The teenager took in a sharp breath, "Oh God." His voice trembled.

The little boy's head shot up at the sound, large green eyes filled with tears, most of which cascaded down his round face. His eyes became wider at the sight before him, and he stood on wobbly legs, using the wall as support. "Sora," His lower lip quivered. "You finally found me. Your heart finally found me."

The teenager rushed up to the child, scooping the smaller boy up in a tight hug. He burrowed his face into the child's soft hair, "I found you." He agreed, "And now I can take you back to where you belong."

"Thank you," The little boy whispered, his small hand grasping the back of the other's shirt tightly. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Master Riku stared down at the nearly lifeless body. Carefully, he untucked the sheets which Axel had meticulously placed on the teenager. He glanced over at Naminé and noticed she was doing the same, Axel beside her.

At the doorjamb was Zexion, ordered to keep watch of the trio in case anything went awry. He, Pence, and Selphie were give specific instructions to pull the trio out if it looked as if they weren't going to make it.

Pence sat at the foot of the bed, staring at the vanity mirror above the dresser. The fairy had set it up so that it would be used as more than just a looking-glass, it would be a way for them to watch and make sure nothing went wrong.

Heaven forbid anything went wrong.

"Ready?" Naminé's voice was barely above a whisper, as if she were afraid to break the somber mood in the room.

All of the men nodded.

Riku climbed into the bed, grasping Sora and dragging him closer to his side so that the other two can slide into the large bed as well. He kept his hold of Sora's hand, noting how Naminé copied him, and Axel grabbed her hand.

"Remember," The Master's voice was its usual growl, "If you notice any imminent danger, anything that could kill us—"

"Pull you out," Pence finished for him.

"But not without Sora." Selphie stated as she came in balancing a tray carrying a pitcher of water, along with four glasses in her hands. The group would be thirsty when they came back.

"Close your eyes," the fairy ordered sternly. She then began a soft chant in a language unknown to them. It felt like an eternity when she whispered, "Open them."

They were in a corridor of a dark, dusty, dank, and cold manor of some sort.

"Great, how are we supposed to find him?" Axel asked, scarred face glancing behind them. His heart was beating rapidly due to nerves, which caused him to freeze and touch the center of his chest, eyes wide. He had a heart.

The other two were silent for a moment, ears straining to hear any type of human noise.

It was odd for the Master to have such poor hearing. And his eyesight was dimmer than usual.

He rubbed his head and paused. There was not fur, but hair. With a slight tremble, he brought his hand— his very human hand— down before his eyes. He knew that there were occasions in the manor when he would revert. But it was surreal to be his true self in a place like this.

"Don't be disillusioned." Naminé's voice was like an anchor, causing both men to snap their gazes to her. "This may be one of Maleficent's tricks. She may have realized that we have arrived."

This bit of information sobered their moods of wonder. Extinguishing any positive emotions they were keeping locked up securely behind their hearts.

Taking a tentative step forward, the fairy stared out into the darkness. "Riku, where's Sora? Focus."

The Master gave her a frown, before doing as she had ordered. It was difficult to understand exactly what she meant. But then he began to notice it, a buzzing sensation starting at the pit of his stomach and making its way up towards his brain. It was faint, almost as if the object creating it were far away.

"He's…above us…no…give me a moment." He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. He needed to focus, to pinpoint that light which was spreading throughout his being.

How was he able to find Sora? He knew the answer, and it frightened him.

But – there! His thoughts were suddenly cut off by the beckon of light against the smear of pure black. It was moving, running toward something.

Without thinking, Riku began to sprint, ignoring the exclamation escaping his two companions.

At the end of the corridor were a set of spiraling stairs which sprawled both up and down. He checked and made sure the other two were still with him, and then began his descent.

* * *

Sora held Child-Riku tightly as he and Anti-Sora fled from vulture looking monsters that they had stumbled upon while trying to find a way out of this place.

The small boy clung onto him for dear life, and his shadow form threw black flames towards the vulture's every chance he got, but it was still not enough.

The monsters cawed. It was a piercing sound which, after a while, would cause the ears to bleed. It felt like an entirely hopeless situation, but Sora kept his eyes open as he noticed a door at the end of the corridor. Perhaps it was the door to freedom. He could only assume so.

He lunged for the door, taking Anti-Sora with him, and slamming it snuggly behind him, ignoring the scratches of claws and beaks against the heavy iron.

Child-Riku shook violently in his arms, taking in small gasps of breaths which felt harsh against the teenagers' collar.

"Okay, okay," Sora breathed, rubbing soothing circles on the small boy's back. Now what? There were stairs before them and bird monsters behind them. The question was: to go up or down? Did it even matter?

There was the sound of stomping coming down towards them from above. Sora swore quietly at the sound, deciding that it was just better to hide underneath the stairs than to run down them and risk an even bigger chance of being caught.

"Be very quiet, okay?" He told both child and Anti-Sora, crawling into a small niche hidden by shadows. Luckily the birds had stopped in their attempt of opening the door, for now.

The teenager held the little boy close to him, nearly smothering him in the processes.

The stomping feet made it to the landing and then stopped.

"Is he nearby?" A voice which was sarcastic and painfully familiar asked in a low tone.

Child-Riku squirmed in Sora's arms. Managing to get loose, trying to rush towards the voice.

"Yes," another voice replied. One that Sora had only had the pleasure of ever really hearing in his dreams. It made his heart ache, and tears to spring to his blue eyes.

The little boy was let go of and rushed ahead. "Axel!" He cried, attaching himself to the lanky redhead's form.

"Whoa!" said man gapped in shock. Slowly, he lifted the boy off the ground by his armpits and stared at him with large eyes. "This isn't right, you're—" His green eyes glanced over at the grown version near him.

Sora made his way out of the niche next, "It's not an illusion." He assured both the trio.

Riku's heart froze at the sight of the other, and before he realized it, his arms were around the brunette's form. He held him close, relishing in the hug that he received in return.

"You came for me," The teenager's voice was hot against his neck.

"I would never _not_ come," He whispered into soft chocolate locks.

Naminé stared at the miniature version of her godson before her. "So…you're the missing piece are you?" She asked with a soft smile on her face.

His green eyes peered at her from his position at Axel's side, enjoying the feel of the older man's hand running through his hair. It had been so long since he had seen the servant, and he had never realized how much he missed him. "Yes. I am."

They were all too busy with each other to notice Anti-Sora smirk and shimmy off into the shadows.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: Don't forget to check out the playlist, the link to my blog, AND the poll! All of these can be found on my bio. Please vote!

And please review, flames are always welcome.

Revamp written: 1/12/12  
Originally written: 10/14/11


	11. HIS FAIRY SAVED THEM ALL

Title: **The Garden**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: His father had three months to buy him back from Master Riku. For now Sora was stuck in an enchanted palace with a cursed Beast. – RiSo

_UNBETA'D. BEWARE OF ERRORS. _

* * *

**XI: HIS FAIRY SAVED THEM ALL**

* * *

"**Damn it!" Pence's voice rang out loud and clear in the bedroom,** causing Selphie and Zexion to look up from their quiet game of chest. The mirror before them showed nothing more than their reflections.

"What happened?" The only female in the room asked as she rushed over to the vanity, knocking tentatively on the glass. "We were able to see them until a minute ago."

Pence ignored her and went towards the group on the bed, checking their statuses. So far they looked as if they remained in their sleeping state. Hopefully they'll manage to get out of it.

Zexion remained in his seat, contemplating, "The only thing we can do now is hope that they can get themselves out of there."

* * *

Naminé gave a worried look as she stared at the ceiling. There wasn't anything for her to see, her vision had not come back, unlike her companions' sudden miracles. "They should have pulled us out by now." She murmured.

"The evil fairy knows that you're here," Child-Riku gave them all a sad expression. "We'll never get to leave."

"Don't say that," Sora's voice was sharp, causing the rest of them to snap their gazes at him, "Don't you ever say that!"

Not a second after the last word escaped his mouth; a cackling laughter erupted throughout the staircase.

Riku grabbed the Sora's hand tightly, making eye contact with Axel and nodding at the man. "Let's go." He ordered in a steady voice, practically hauling the group down the stairs, just in time for the door to the room to explode towards them, and a giant black dragon's head to appear.

Green flames erupted on the floor, and there were screams from all around them.

"Keep going!" The Master yelled.

Axel held the child in the group tightly, yet he managed to keep up perfectly fine with the rest of them.

They couldn't afford to stop. Above them was the sound of the stairs collapsing as something large was making its way through. Large green fire balls were thrown at them whenever they were in reach.

"_There's nowhere to run_," The voice was a high pitched screech. It sounded worse than the monster birds' caw's. It was a sound which vibrated throughout the bones, and struck fear in their hearts.

Despite the ominous statement which had been aimed towards them, they continued onward. There was nowhere else to go but down, and nothing else to do than run.

Bits of stairs and wall fell around them as they made it to the final landing, noticing a large ballroom before them. The marble floors echoing their every footstep.

"There's nowhere to hide," Axel pointed out. Still, he followed Riku, not losing his pace.

At the far end of the ballroom, too far for them to reach before the dragon that was Maleficent came to the ground level, was a grand entrance. And possibly their way of escaping.

"Why the fuck does a bitch like her need a God damn ballroom?" The redhead panted angrily. Then he spotted it, there was a vent, just large enough to fit a child, near them.

He rushed to it, managing to jimmy the vent open and make sure Child-Riku was sitting before closing it roughly.

"Don't come out until I get you." He told the boy. "And stay quiet."

The others caught up to him just as the dragon burst in. The impact of her arrival caused the group to fall onto the ground.

The dragon was uglier than they had originally perceived. It had scales of the darkest black, large bat like wings, and fiery green eyes. Curved horns came out of her head, smaller ones ran along down her back until her tail, and she had a gnarled snout.

"We can't run," Sora frowned as he stood up, helping the others to their feet. "Riku, she's after you. If we can distract her you can—"

"No," the silver haired man cut him off. "I'm not running just so you all can die. We'll fight together."

Axel stepped in then, "I'm all for fighting, but with what weapons?"

"This is a place where your deepest desires will be shown to you, for a price," Naminé told them as she allowed her fairy wings to come out of her back. Delicate gossamer wings, similar to a dragonfly, fluttered nervously. "Wish for some type of weapon and it will appear. The child needs to remain safe. Axel, stay back here and guard him. We can't afford to lose both versions of the prince."

With that last word she shot out, a ball of light forming in her hands along the way.

"_You're_ _pathetic_," Maleficent laughed.

Her green fire collided with Naminé's white light, the blast knocked down several pillars around them.

A wild caw filled the air as the vulture's which had been chasing Sora originally remade their appearance. There were five of them in total, beaks dripping with black ooze, eyes glowing green.

"Great," the teen groaned, he concentrated on a weapon, any weapon. As he closed his eyes tightly, he thought briefly of his mother. A white light enveloped him.

A large bird aimed for him just then, but when it came within three feet of him, it disintegrated.

Sora opened his eyes, a serene look on his face, large white bird wings spreading from his back and he jumped up into the air, a sword appearing in his hands as he lunged at the vultures.

"He's impressive," Axel admitted before focusing himself. Two giant pinwheel looking devices with spikes appeared in his hands. He stared at them in confusion, until a bird came down to him. The redhead swung experimentally, amazed as fire accompanied his hit.

Green eyes flickered back to the vent, thankful that he couldn't see in it before jumping into the fray. "Stay put," He ordered the little prince.

Riku frowned, a sword appearing in his own hands. He took fencing when he was a small child. He watched as Sora easily went through the vultures as more appeared after the first five were destroyed. He watched Axel laugh maniacally with every swing of his flames. And as Naminé and Maleficent clashed powers with every breath he took. Yet here he stood, virtually helpless, and hating every moment of it.

Naminé was suddenly thrown against the wall, cracking the foundation of it, and leaving a gapping hole in her wake. Maleficent laughed haughtily, beginning to take her aim on Axel, who was closest to her and busy fighting off two vultures.

Without realizing what he was doing, the Master practically lunged himself to the other side of the room, tackling Axel down onto the ground just as a burst of fire went over his head and killed what was left of the vultures.

As the last of the vultures fell, so did Naminé.

The fairy dropped to the ground with a large boom, causing everyone to stumble.

"No!" Riku found himself screaming as he rushed towards Maleficent, sword easily deflecting her giant fangs. He grabbed his fairy godmother and held her tightly to his chest, a fierce gleam in his eyes.

The dragon cackled, a large green fire ball forming at the tip of her tongue.

It was then that everything seemed to slow down for the man before her. He watched as smoke came out of her nostrils, as her eyes glowed yellow. Naminé wheezed in his arms, and there was a roaring sound filling his ears.

Behind him, he could hear Axel yelling, and the sound feet running towards him.

He could feel the heat of the flame, a cold burn just a wisp away from him.

This was it. He was going to die at the hands of the woman who had damned his life, who made sure that he never even had a chance. He was going to die while saving one of the people that he loved most in the world.

Riku, for some unknown reason, was okay with that.

It happened at once, too fast for anyone to properly react. And even though green eyes were focused on what was in front of him, he couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut at the bright white light which forced its way through his corneas, nearly blinding him.

The only thing he remembered was the high pitched white noise, and then nothing.

* * *

"He's coming to!" Selphie's voice was too loud for his mind to process.

Groggily, he opened his luminous eyes, placing a paw over them due to the fact that it was just too bright in the room.

"Stay still, we need to check your vitals." Pence's voice was lower, barely above a whisper, and much better.

Riku groaned, although even to his own ears it sounded more similar to a threatening growl. He waited patiently as they poked and prodded at him. The smell of sterilizer filled his nostrils, and cool air breezed over his fur.

Taking in a deep breath, he reopened his eyes, squinting at the two before him. "What happened?" He took the glass of water offered to him and downed it in one gulp.

They exchanged a look before Pence's kind brown eyes were on him again. "We're not entirely sure. One moment we lose the feed on you. The next second the room is lit up brighter than a fire and you're each awake and delirious. And…there are two of _you_."

For a moment he was confused, until he recalled the baby faced child. His duplicate before the curse had taken affect on his body and mind. The way he looked before he aged into a beast.

He shifted into his usual cocoon of sheets, sighing and ready to doze off once more when he suddenly sat up, memories surfacing. "What happened to the others?"

Naminé had been weak in his arms, Axel had been running towards him, and Sora…Where was Sora?

"They're all healthy and well," Pence's voice brought him back from his wandering thoughts. "Everyone is fine. And, from what we understand, Maleficent is dead."

The shock that hit his core was not totally unexpected, but it settled heavy on him nonetheless.

"How?"

The round man shrugged, "That's what we'd like to know. Neither Axel nor Naminé seem to recall. Sora has been asleep this entire time, not in a magical sleep, just a normal restful one. He should be waking soon."

Everyone was safe then. The evil witch of a fairy was dead. The story would reveal itself to Riku soon enough, for now he felt too drained and relieved to do anything else besides close his eyes and drift away to his dreamland.

* * *

"You're back."

The whisper of a voice caused Riku to turn towards the babbling fountain. The sun beamed down warmly on them, as it always did here. The fish swam ignorantly. This was his paradise, and Sora sitting near the water only solidified the feeling.

He moved a piece of his fair hair out of his eyes, tucking the errant strand behind an ear. "This is my garden, I'll always be here."

"Mm," The brunette nodded. He had his knees drawn to him, bare toes curled in the grass before him. A warm breeze floated between them.

Gracefully, the Master made his way towards the younger man. Cautiously, he sat beside him.

"Tell me what happened." It wasn't a demand. Riku's voice was soft, unsure as to whether he should proceed with the topic. His memories were foggy at best, and asking Sora was a long shot. Still, something told him that the other knew the missing details.

A heavy sigh escaped the teen next to him. Blue eyes flashed over to him, eyes gleaming almost iridescently. The Master could have sworn that he had seen flecks of white and gold in them.

"I'll show you." The younger of the two insisted, pressing a finger to the others forehead.

And then, Riku saw everything.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: Please review. And remember the soundtrack, which is on my bio. Also, please vote on the poll that I have posted!

3 more chapters to go.

P.S: I know it's early, but happy 11/11/11.

Revamp written: 1/12/12  
Originally written: 11/9/11


	12. BUT AT A PRICE

Title: **The Garden**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: His father had three months to buy him back from Master Riku. For now Sora was stuck in an enchanted palace with a cursed Beast. – RiSo

_UNBETA'D. BEWARE OF ERRORS. _

* * *

**XII: BUT AT A PRICE**

* * *

**Everything was happening too fast.** Their fairy fell, and the dragon was ready to attack their prince.

For Sora, it didn't feel as if he were completely there. He was aware of his surroundings, but not in control of his actions. He knew he was floating high above everyone else, watching the horrific scene which was about to unfold. But he wasn't sure how he was able to stay in the air or why he glowed such a bright color.

Despite it all he felt serene and safe. Warmth flooded his soul, and calmed his heart. There was a part of him that was okay with what was about to happen.

Maleficent reared back, fire forming in her mouth. Axel raced towards Riku, reaching out, but still too far.

Sora then smiled to himself as he noticed his shadow, Anti-Sora. The shadow wasn't alone, there were many. All gathered around the dark fairy, grabbing her clawed hands and feet, pulling her down into the marbled floor, causing her to stagger.

The teenager watched with a sleepy expression on his face as he noticed that the fire was still aimed perfectly at Riku's chest. It would kill both he and Naminé in an instant.

Anti-Sora's bright yellow eyes caught his own, an understanding passed between them. There was only one way to end all this.

With a nod of, he clasped his hands together and prayed for the strength that he needed to do what he had to do.

The bright white wings on his back expanded, nearly flooding the room in its light. "_STOP!_"

It was easier than he thought it would be. Time froze perfectly still.

"You're heart is powerful."

The raspy voice caused him to jump with shock, before he landed gently onto the ground. The shadow that he had named Anti-Sora stood apart from the rest of the scene before them, waiting patiently.

"Maleficent wanted to wield that power. She took you, not only because you can break the curse, but because you're so pure." He continued. A macabre smile appeared on his dark face. But it didn't frighten the teenager, because he knew it was the only smile the shadow had to offer.

Blue eyes stared at the dragon. She looked scarier up close.

"We are whatever is left of the souls the evil fairy has damned." The shadow continued, a clawed hand on the witches flank. "We've been waiting for you."

The teenager trembled at the thought. So many have been waiting for him to save them. The Master, his servants, the fairy, and now the damned. So many beings, it was overwhelming to wrap his head around.

The brunette let out a small sigh, sad eyes glancing at the creature before him, "What do I do?"

"Whatever you must."

He wasn't exactly sure how he managed to do it. He remembered apologizing to the frozen dragon, hot tears falling from his clear eyes. He was not a murderer. He had no right to take the life from another this way.

Still, Sora did what he had to do. Taking in a deep breath, he plunged his hands into the dragon's chest. He fell inside easily, searching for the large heart which was still pumping, despite how everything around him was frozen solid.

Anti-Sora watched, yellow eyes looking brighter than ever, palms out and waiting.

The teenager trembled as he yanked with all his might until what he was groping for came loose with a wet snap.

Her heart was still warm, surprisingly different from what he had expected. It was slicked with blood, and he stared at it in shock.

"Give it to me," The shadow's voice was soft, as if he were afraid that any loud noise would cause the other to turn tail and run. Maybe it would have.

Sora, on the other hand, could not breathe. This was a heart in his hands. It did not matter that it had once belonged to an evil fairy turned witch. It did not matter that doing something so incredibly drastic would put an end to all the pain and suffering that she had caused so many people.

When it came down to it, it was still a heart. It was an organ which kept someone alive and well. And here he was, holding it in his hands, as if killing her had been the easiest task in his life.

"_Sora_," Anti-Sora's voice was little more than a hiss, and it caused the other to snap out of his stupor.

With shaking arms, he handed the heart over, carefully avoiding looking down at his now blood stained fingers. The appendages would never be clean after this, no matter how many times he washed them.

The shadow sighed pleasantly, its mouth moving to form a wan smile, "Thank you." He pressed a pointed finger on the teenager's forehead, effectively causing the young man's world to become black.

* * *

Riku blinked, eyes focusing back on the young man who was seated beside him. Behind them the fountain continued to babble, above them the birds continued to sing, and the sun beamed warmly down upon them.

"You did the right thing." He heard himself say. The words poured out of his mouth and fell into the space between them.

"Did I?" The teenager next to him asked, tears misting over his expressive blue eyes. He ran his hands through his unruly hair and took in a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.

The prince carefully laid a hand on top of the younger man's knee, and in the gentlest voice whispered, "It's okay to cry."

That was all the encouragement that Sora needed.

* * *

"If the witch is dead, then…do you think our curse is broken?" Demyx asked Xigbar. The blond was seated comfortably at the large kitchen table, munching on an apple. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, something which was not seen often.

The chef grunted, his hands busy prepping the food which was to be their dinner for that night. "If that were the case, then wouldn't Riku be human again? The fact that he isn't just tells ya that, despite her bein' dead, her will still lives."

The blond frowned, taking another bite of his snack.

"An'," Xigbar continued, "The boy's still in that coma."

Blue eyes glared at the back of the dark haired man's head, "Yes. But that ones easy to solve."

"Don' even—"

"True loves kiss will break that spell!" He couldn't help himself, standing up and dancing around the table. He danced the way his water nymph great-grandmother taught him to, as fluid as liquid, and at a smooth pace. The thought of it excited him, because that's what was needed in order to free them all.

The older man signed, a tired look entering his single eye. "We can only hope it's that easy." He murmured to himself as he pealed potatoes.

Demyx yawned lazily. He slumped against the kitchen sinks counter space. "Ten years really isn't that long a time, compared to an entire lifespan."

It wasn't, not really. Ten years compared to an average span of eighty years was just a small part of someone's life. Still, the curse had taken its toll on all of them. One would think that remaining forever young would be a blessing. But only the vain felt that way.

The reality of it was that Xigbar missed most of his daughter's childhood, a decade was a long time to be away from family. His daughter had only been five when he was forced to take his leave. Some days he wondered how his wife was doing. He used to send letters to them, for both were aware of the situation. After a few years he stopped writing, only sending the occasional birthday or holiday card now. It was too painful to realize that everyone he knew was growing older without him.

"Ten years may not be that long," The older man sighed, "But it's enough time to have someone that you once knew so well change drastically."

"Well, looks as if I've walked into a depressing conversation." Marluxia's voice was clear and crisp as he stepped into the kitchen. "Demyx, aren't you supposed to be doing something other than harassing our dear chef?"

The blond have the man a dirty look, "I'm done with my chores for the day. Aren't you supposed to be tending to your flowers?"

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Have you found what Selphie wanted yet?" Xigbar cut in, chopping the potatoes now. From the window behind him he could feel the sun beginning to set. "There's not much natural light out left."

The long haired young man sighed, "No."

Demyx glanced back and forth between the two of them, "What're you talking about?"

At his question Marluxia rolled his blue eyes, "Our dearest Selphie wanted to know if I grew certain herbs. Anything that she and Pence could make into a tonic or potion or whatever, in order to awaken our dear coma patient. I had thought that I did plant some of the ones that she listed, but the greenhouse is so large that it's difficult to search it all in one day. And I've grown so much in there that I forget where I've placed certain plants."

"Do you need help looking?" The blond of the trio asked.

The other shook his head, "No, thank you. Larxene is still out there as we speak. I've actually only came inside to retrieve some snacks for us, we may be a tad bit late for dinner. She's determined to find everything on Selphie's list by the end of tonight."

It was then that the chef of the household realized that he wasn't the only one who wanted this curse to be lifted. The power of hope was an amazing thing.

* * *

"Do you think things would have been different in another life?" His voice was quiet. The two of them were lying on the plush grass, staring up at the shaded canopy overhead.

Riku sighed, his fingers tangled with Sora's. His green eyes watched as the sun streamed small beams of light through the trees. "Everything would have been different in another life."

Neither of them were sure of how much time had passed in the outside world. They could have been asleep for years, but it didn't matter to either of them. Their palms were pressed firmly against each other, a warm dryness which kept them both grounded.

"But," The prince continued, "I'm sure we would have known each other. Certain things are just destined to happen to a person, no matter what life they're living."

The comment earned his hand a light squeeze.

They lied there in content, the quiet humming of birds and water running. It was peaceful here.

The scent of orange and mint caused both of them to sit up, separating their fingers from one another. And then another scent permeated the space around them, it was indescribable, but caused both to choke and gag.

"What is that?" The younger of the two asked.

"They're trying to—"

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open, his chest was heaving heavily.

"Finally! You've been asleep for two days!" Selphie's voice sounded relieved.

Pence put a hand on top of his racing pulse. "Calm down, it's only us." His voice was soothing. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Riku?" Fell out of the teen's mouth before he had a chance to filter his thoughts.

"Kairi went to fetch him," Was Selphie's automatic response.

Before any of them managed to get in another word, the Master of the household burst into the room. His beast form looking more animalistic than usual. He made his way to Sora's bedside in the blink of an eye. Large, paw-like, hands grabbing the others gently.

They stared at each other, bright blue peering up into luminous green.

It took the beast a few false starts, before he managed to growl out, "You're father's here. He wants to take you back."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season. I know I did. There's so much going on in my life right now that it's just…overwhelming sometimes. But you don't care haha.

Okay, so I've been working on this chapter since the beginning of December. I've honestly rewritten it about four times now and it's never come out the way I wanted it to! In my mind I had this HUGE and EPIC battle between dragon!Maleficent and angelic!Sora. And in the process of that fight Maleficent was supposed to her head chopped off.

However, as we can see here, it didn't turn out that way. I figured that a large battle like that just didn't work with this mellow going story. I wanted it to keep the melancholy tone that I've been working with, and I wanted it to be a bit more gruesome for Sora. I mean, taking something's heart out with your bare hands is a bit different from having your friends back you up in a physical fight.

Also…I'm terrible at action scenes. I know... it's quite scandalous.

Anyways, for those four people still reading this fic, **please review**. They do honestly mean a lot to me, and they remind me that I do have a reason to finish this pain in the ass fic. Flames are always welcome.

Don't forget to vote on the poll on my bio!

2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!

Revamp written: 1/12/12  
Originally written: 1/6/12


	13. AND ONLY TRUE LOVE

Title: **The Garden**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: His father had three months to buy him back from Master Riku. For now Sora was stuck in an enchanted palace with a cursed Beast. – RiSo

A BIG thank you to my awesome Beta: **Hydromaniac-Mermaidella**

* * *

**XIII: AND ONLY TRUE LOVE**

* * *

**Mr. Azure was in the sitting room by the foyer**, facing the warm fire which was never put out. Had it been three months already? Sora couldn't recall what day it was, his time spent in the manor had been one large blur.

The teenager stared at his father from the top of the stairs, unwilling to trek down any further. Instead, he watched as the master of the house made his way down the stairs, taking the largest seat in the room. It was the same chair that Sora had seen him in when he had first arrived.

"Where is my son?" Mr. Azure asked. His face seemed older than what the teenager could remember. His once chestnut colored hair was covered with silver wisps. The lines on his face seemed more pronounced, and he looked tired. His voice was barely above a whisper, it was almost as if he were afraid to anger the creature before him.

Bloodshot blue eyes continued to stare at the fire, never once looking up at the beast beside him.

Master Riku was eerily still, one could mistake him for a statue for his chest barely moved with every breath he took. "He is well aware of your arrival. That does not mean that he wishes to see you."

The reply was harsh, and Sora couldn't help but flinch at the sharp tone which sliced through the air. Still, didn't the man down there deserve a bit of coldness? He abandoned his only child because he had lost money on a wager. He gambled his son away. These weren't thoughts that the teenager ever allowed himself to indulge in. Usually, he would ignore the pain in his heart over the fact. Usually he brushed it off and went on about his day.

However, the sight of the man caused his blood to boil.

He could feel his hands begin to tremble with rage, and he ground his teeth together roughly. Hard enough to make his jaw hurt.

"Are you just going to stand here all day?" The voice was low, and the question was asked so quietly that it was almost difficult to hear.

Sora turned his gaze to Roxas. The head of servants stood beside him, gazing down at Mr. Azure with a look of pure disdain.

"The least you can do is give him a piece of your mind." The blond stated, ice blue eyes giving the young man a once over before he walked down the stairs. He ignored the older man sitting in the room below and continued on his path, probably towards the kitchen. Or maybe even the basement.

Taking in a deep breath, the teen nodded to himself. Roxas had been right, if there ever was a time to tell his father anything, now was it.

Willing his nerves away, he took each step downward slowly. He honestly did not want to even confront the man. At the same time, it was the best thing he could possibly do. If only it were an easy thing to do.

At the sight of him, Mr. Azure stood, joy radiating off of his being. The feeling almost made Sora falter; however he continued his slow walk up to his father until they were little more than four feet apart.

"They've been taking good care of you," His father stated, gesturing to the niceness of the boy's clothes and how clean his skin was.

"For that I am grateful," Was the reply that slipped its way out of the brunette young man's mouth. "They went above and beyond. I should have been nothing more than a mere slave, and I was treated like a renowned guest."

The sentence caused the older man to wince.

"Son, you must see that leaving you was the only option, hm? And look at you! You look healthier, obviously you being here was predestined." The words were jumbled together, slightly slurred due to their rush to be said.

Sora's blue eyes took in the room around him. It was elegant, grand, large, and warm. This was what being home felt like.

"I'm not leaving with you." He heard himself saying. "You can't make me leave with you."

"I'm your father! You will do as I say." This line used to make guilt lie on thickly. Because it was the truth, as a child one is supposed to bend to their parents will. It was done out of respect, and sometimes out of fear.

Calm blue eyes gave the older man a once over, and the master of the household had yet to leave the room or his seat. He was forgotten about in his corner, perched ears taking in every sound that the other two men in the room made.

"You left me here, in exchange for the money that you owed. What kind of father does that?" His voice was low, cracked, and sounded so terribly young. Sora hated himself a little for sounding so weak. But he was just a boy of sixteen. A boy without a mother and abandoned by the only parent he had.

His father narrowed his eyes, "I did what I had to—"

"You did it to save your own skin." The response was calm, his voice soft and eyes tired.

"Don't you dare disrespect me in such a way! What do you know? Your mother left me with large gambling debts, she left me with a child to raise and money owned to a loan shark. Why do you think we lost everything? Everything that I had worked so hard for was gone in the blink of an eye." He had never seen his father so angry, or emotional. It scared him a little.

"Don't…don't slander my mothers name."

"I'm not. All these years you thought I was the one…" The man's voice stopped then, sentence left hanging in the air and floating off above their heads. "I've never gambled until this one time. I needed the money in order to pay Lord Pete off, so that he would not come and kill you sometime in the middle of the night. My leaving you here was in order to protect you."

The silence was tense and heavy. The sound of the fire crackling on the hearth was the only noise. Sora wondered if anyone else in the room could hear how loudly his heart was pounding, for that was all he heard in his ears.

Mr. Azure then let out a loud sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before looking at his son. "I saved up enough money to pay everyone, and came back for you. Is that not enough?"

It was, and it wasn't. He shouldn't have abandoned his child to begin with. But, at the same time, the teenager could see what he meant. His father did not have to come back for him. He could have left town and moved on with his life. He could have married another, had another child, and restarted his entire life. Yet here he was, back to collect the only thing he had left of his late wife, the woman who had landed them both into this mess with her horrible debts.

Sora inhaled shakily, he felt his eyes heat up with unshed tears and he looked down at his feet. "But…I don't want to leave."

Master Riku shifted in his seat, a minute movement which went unnoticed. His own heart was beating as hard as the other boy's. Excitement began coursing through his veins.

"Sora—" Mr. Azure began, but was shortly cut off.

"Father….Dad, there's just some things that I have to take care of here first. Please, don't make me go. I need to do things here first. Important things." There must have been a certain look in his eyes, for his father's face showed resignation.

Slowly, carefully, the older man approached the teen and pulled him into an embrace. "I'll be in town, working at the pub. Come find me when you're ready."

* * *

The snow was beginning to melt outside, making the temperatures more bearable. Axel stared out of his room's window from his bed at the bright night sky. The stars were all twinkling down on them happily.

Beside him was a shorter blond man, curled up and absorbing his body warmth through the thin articles of clothing the two of them were wearing. The redhead idly petted the blond's hair, remembering all too well how it felt to have a heart beating in his chest. Running as much as he had in that castle had hurt, his heart working overtime to get the blood pumping throughout his body.

He had never felt so alive.

Sora had decided on staying. Not that he was unwelcome. It was as if the entire manor had let out a sigh of relief when they found out that the teen decided on remaining where he was. Saying that there was still much he had to do.

Axel knew what it was, they all knew. Still, he couldn't help but anticipate when it would happen. Would his love for Roxas suddenly flood him when it happened? Would his chest hurt as much as it had when he ran in that castle of nightmares?

The blond beside him burrowed himself into the taller man's chest.

The redhead was weak enough as it was without his heart. After everything that had occurred between the two of them over the last ten years, here they were together again. Snuggling of all things— a guilty pleasure of Roxas's that he would never admit to.

"Fall asleep already, you're moving around too much," Roxas mumbled, hand groping around for the other man's.

"Do you think it's going to happen soon?" He couldn't help but ask. Hope tinged his tone, and his voice was soft and fragile. Too delicate for the blond to just stomp all over with his usual sarcasm.

"It will happen when it happens. At least we know now that it will, as long as Riku doesn't screw it up." He yawned.

Axel chuckled, long fingers lacing with smaller ones. They shared a light kiss, lips pecking against lips, but it was enough for them for now. At least until they could feel real passion once again.

* * *

_Journal Entry 63,_

_What am I doing here? Is it really as simple as saying those three little words and meaning them? He knows how I feel. Should I say them out loud in the real world? Am I supposed to declare them in front of everyone, and run into his arms, and plant a large kiss on his snout? I'm at a loss._

* * *

Blue eyes stared at the white chocolate rose which rested on his dresser. It was late out, the only light in the entire manor coming from the small lamp illuminating his room.

A white rose could mean many things. But, the meaning that really stood out in Sora's mind was the one that said 'I am worthy of you'. To tell someone something that intimate…it made the teen's cheeks turn red in a fierce blush.

He gnawed on his lower lip nervously. It was most likely early morning, very early. He should be asleep. Still, Sora felt as if he had slept too much in these last few days, enough to last him a few days with no rest.

Swallowing the lump of nerves which rested in his throat, he nodded to himself. Throwing the quilt off of him, he let his socked feet touch the wooden floor and quietly made his way over to the dresser, grabbing the white chocolate rose and exiting his bedroom.

As he wandered into the west wing, he felt as if he were intruding. The walls were as bare as the rest of the manor, colors similar. There were doors every few feet on either side of him, and he wondered what rooms they held. And why Riku would isolate himself in such a way.

Finally, he reached the end of the long hallway. It was cooler on this side of the large house. Before him was a large mahogany door. Still biting his lower lip, he raised his hand to knock.

It took a little bit, but eventually he was heard and the door opened, revealing a groggy, human, Riku.

"Sora? What're you—what's wrong?" His sleepy green eyes focused on him, silvery hair tousled from sleep. And he was shirtless. His gaze then narrowed in on the candy flower in the other's hand before opening the door wider, "Come in."

Tentatively, Sora took a step into the Master's room. It was very similar to his bedroom, only instead of a large bay window, there was a balcony. Nothing about the room made a statement that a prince resided in it.

The prince leaned against the footboard of his large bed, hands resting on the wood casually. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

Moonlight filled the room, washing everything in a gray glow. Riku's hair looked bright white, his skin shining. He was ethereal.

The younger man shuffled a bit, staring down at his socks before looking back up and catching the other's eyes.

"Riku, I—"

"Sora, no."

Confusion flooded his being, and the blue eyed young man could only manage a baffled expression on his face. "What? But, you and…everyone will be free after I say this!"

The prince gave him a sardonic look before moving away from the bed and heading towards the balcony. "I've spoken to Naminé about it. Do you know what will happen to me when you say it?"

He stood with his back to the other, hands behind his back and head tilted up towards the full moon.

Running his hands through his brown hair, Sora glared at the muscular back and sharp shoulder blades. "You'll be human permanently."

"It's not that simple," The prince sighed tiredly.

For a moment it was obvious to the both of them that they honestly had no idea as to what they were doing. A sixteen and an eighteen year old, no matter how mature they may come across, never knew what they were doing with themselves.

Sora placed the white chocolate rose on the nearby dresser before taking a seat on the unmade bed. He folded his legs so that he could throw the light quilt over him and glanced out of the balcony as well. From this room one could see the entire town's skyline. It was beautiful.

"No one has aged since that day ten years ago," Riku continued, "you and I both know it's because of the curse. But it's also affected me in a similar way."

"What do you mean?"

"By breaking this spell, you'll turn me back into a human. And for that I'll forever be grateful. However, it will also turn me back to the age I had been when Maleficent changed me."

Brows furrowed, the brunette tilted his head, trying to understand what exactly it was the Master was saying. "But you're an adult right now."

Riku shook his head, "no. The beast part of me is an adult. But me, the real me, the version of me that you had rescued from the castle, that is how I'm supposed to look. An eight year old with a mind that is ten years ahead of its time."

He was bitter, and Sora couldn't blame him for it.

"I can wait ten years for you," Sora heard himself saying. "After all, you've waited ten years for me."

The prince made his way over to the bed and sat down beside the other. "If only you could be young again with me…Naminé told me that once the spell is broken, she is ordered by the King himself to take me back. And if I am to be eight again, I doubt they would allow you to come with me."

"He's your father," The younger of the two laughed humorlessly, "the last thing I would want to do is start off on the wrong foot with him."

Silence reigned between them. They shifted on the bed occasionally, and somewhere nearby a clock struck 4AM.

They looked each other over before leaning towards each other and allowing a soft kiss to pass between them. It was their first kiss outside of their dream realm. It was innocent at first, but somehow one of them, perhaps both of them, became bold and daring. Tongues pressed against one another, teeth clashed at the sheer force of the kiss.

It was Riku who pulled away first, forcing Sora further up onto the bed before pushing him back down on the mattress.

"Let me have tonight, please. If nothing else, if this is going to happen the way my fairy godmother says it will, I beg of you, allow me at least tonight."

Sora's hands latched themselves onto Riku's back, nails scraping lightly as the other man's teeth worked on his sensitive neck.

"I will allow you every night of my life, and then some. As long as you promise to come back to me."

They panted against each other as their pelvises thrust together. The words 'I promise' were lost between their bodies as their lips found one another once more.

* * *

"It's time," Child-Riku's voice was soft as he grabbed his older counter parts hand softly. They were in the garden, only this time the place felt desolate and cold instead of how it usually was.

The Master looked down at the young prince, dread filling his insides. "But he never said it. He never said it."

"Oh Riku," The child smiled kindly up at him, "Yes he did. He said it here, in this very garden, right where we're standing. And you denied him."

It was the truth, spoken clear to the older boy. The curse could have been broken weeks ago had he not been so stubborn.

"I wanted to spare his heart." He reasoned, sitting down so that he and the other were on eye level.

The eerie silence of the garden caused both boys to fall into their own quiet cocoon.

"It's too late for that," Child-Riku stated after a few moments. "You already have his heart. There's no way to spare him the pain."

Tears sprung into the older boys eyes, and he sniffed lightly.

"It's okay, don't cry." Small hands touched his face, and an assuring smile was thrown his way, "You'll see each other again. Come back to me now, it's time."

Small arms embraced him securely, and the Master felt truly human.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: I was thinking of writing another fairytale type story once _The Garden_ is complete. My next fairytale will probably be up sometime in March (or April). I mention this because there's a poll up on my bio with a list of 4 tales that I'm looking into. I'm very indecisive about it, so it would be wonderful if you readers can help me out.

If I get enough votes for a specific story, then I may add a sneak preview onto the end of this fic. Please **VOTE ON THE POLL**. I'd really appreciate it.

Also, please review. Flames are always welcome.

1 MORE CHAPTER LEFT!


	14. CAN SET THEM FREE

Title: **The Garden**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: His father had three months to buy him back from Master Riku. For now Sora was stuck in an enchanted palace with a cursed Beast. – RiSo

A BIG thank you to my awesome Beta: **Hydromaniac-Mermaidella**

* * *

**IVX: CAN SET THEM FREE**

* * *

**Riku was pouting**. His arms were folded across his small chest, and his thin eyebrows were furrowed angrily for all to see. He was not happy.

He was seated on top of a traveling trunk, surrounded by suitcases which littered the foyer. The servants were doing last minute rounds to make sure that nothing was left behind. Some of them, such as Pence and Olette, had left earlier that day with the horses strapped securely to the back of a small truck. They had needed the extra time, because the animals would have to be taken out to graze and such every few hours.

The little prince held the white chocolate rose tightly in his little fist, having thrown a fit when Kairi had tried to pack it in his own case.

Sora was gone.

The teenager had left the day before. Riku had latched onto him with all of his might, and was slightly surprised when he realized that Sora had been holding him just as tightly. The only reason as to why the prince had let go was because of what had been whispered to him.

"_This isn't goodbye. We'll see each other again. We promised."_

They had promised with a kiss.

The eight year old sighed sadly, staring down at the candy in his small hands.

"Smile little one," Selphie gave him a kind look as she approached him, "You'll get to see your parents again. Letters and brief visits are never enough for any child. And we both know how much you've missed your mother."

Everything that she had said was the truth. Still, it didn't help with the feeling of emptiness in his heart.

"I want Sora." He frowned. Angry tears formed in his eyes, but he refused to allow any of them to fall. He had never felt so much hatred towards another being as he did at that moment toward Maleficent.

"Sora is living his life," Roxas's voice cut in, as sharp as a razor. Some things in Riku's life would never change, and this was one of them. In a way he was glad that the head of servants was his usual no-nonsense self, "Just as you told him to do."

"Must you be so harsh?" Axel's voice echoed from behind the blond. "Babycakes here," He motioned towards the child in the room, "is hurt. Just because you're emotions are nonexistent doesn't mean that everyone's are."

The Master looked around the manor. This had been a summer home his family would sometimes escape to back when he was a child. Only, he still was the same age as he had been then. Nothing in his life seemed to have changed at all.

One by one the servants grabbed their belongings and headed towards the cars which Hayner had moved to the front of the house the night before. Naminé was the last to step out of the house, a hand holding firmly onto her godson's.

She stared into the darkened house, noticing how the cold was already beginning to seep into every corner. With a nostalgic smile, she closed the door behind her.

* * *

_12 Years Later_

* * *

"Sora! Where's that newest shipment located?" The female voice was loud in the semi-busy bookstore. School was about to start soon, and children were scurrying to pick up what they needed. Some were even just now purchasing what was supposed to have been their summer reading.

Twenty-eight year old Sora Azure chuckled to himself as he helped a young woman reach a hardbound book that was on the top shelf. He smiled kindly at her before politely excusing himself and heading into the backroom.

His boss, Yuffie, was thirty-two years old and seven months pregnant with her first child. She also tended to be a bit eccentric and sometimes flew off into hormonal tantrums when something was not done the way she wanted it.

"It's on the shelf Yuf," the blue eyed man stated, pointing at the box directly in his boss's line of vision.

His life had been a quiet one for the last several years. His father owned the town's pub, turning it into a more familial establishment during the day, but once night fell no children were allowed. There were two separate apartments above the pub where both father and son resided. However, instead of Sora working alongside his father, he had decided to take the job offered to him in the town's only bookstore.

There hadn't been many ups or downs in his life. When he had first left the manor he floundered for a few months, trying to readjust to a world where there were people everywhere. Where there were noises and actual society. It felt odd to fall back into such a normal lifestyle, what was even more strange was how much those three months locked away in the manor had changed him.

Sometimes, during quiet moments, he would feel someone's eyes on him. Other times, the more serious ones, he could still feel the warm blood on his hands and the heaviness of a dragon's heart in his palms.

Although some good came out of the bad memories, Sora began writing a series of novels based loosely on his time in the manor. Albeit the adventures of Micky, Donald, and Goofy were more quirky and aimed towards a more kid-friendly audience, they still held the underlying darkness which Sora had felt all those years ago.

He had already written four books, and was working on his fifth one, deciding that he would stop once he reached seven books. He doubted he had much more story to tell after the seventh one was published.

"Are you going to the carnival tonight?" Yuffie asked as the two separated the newest order. From their spot in the back room they could hear Yuffie's husband, Leon, at the register talking to some teenage boys about their latest action adventure novels.

The carnival was one thrown once a year. It was to celebrate the Prince's birthday. Some years Sora would attend and have fun, others he would lock himself away in his home and turn in early that night.

It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to live his life to the fullest. There had been two other romances in his life. One was a young woman who had worked as a barmaid at the pub, that relationship had lasted barely a year before they had broken it off. She was married now and expecting a child, Sora wished her nothing but the best in life.

The second had been to a man who had only been traveling through town on business. He had been a part of a larger group there to build a railroad just on the outskirts of town so that it would be easier for people to travel. That relationship had lasted nearly three years, but once the project had completed both he and Sora went their separate ways.

Sometimes Sora would cry bitter tears of anger at his situation. Thoughts of running away and becoming someone else, and finding someone else to love, would enter his mind. Until a small voice in his head would remind him that if he were to leave this town Riku would not know how to find him. He sometimes felt ridiculous about that silly promise they had made all those years ago, how naïve and hopeful they both had been. Here he was, at twenty-eight, and a nobody in the general public. And here Riku was, just turning twenty and the next in line for the throne.

During their years apart they had only shared a dream once. It was after the prince's fourteenth birthday. It had been an accident. The brunette had found himself in the garden, watching the fish when the sound of a pubescent exclamation shook him from his quiet thoughts.

Riku was so young, acne marks on his face, and his hair slightly oily. It was obviously an awkward stage in his life, but it made the older man's heart warm at the sight. Sora had been twenty-two and fully entering adulthood. Their conversation had been sporadic. The prince seemingly had a lot to talk about, excitement causing his body to buzz. And the blue eyed man had listened patiently, inputting his opinion when the moment called for it. They sat there for hours until Sora's alarm went off, waking him up abruptly. They hadn't spoken in any way since.

Yuffie's large brown eyes were on him. They were warm and pleading, showing that she worried about him. He was twenty-eight, single, good-looking, and smart. She knew that there was something, or perhaps someone, who had such a hold over the man that it oftentimes left him an outcast, no matter how open and friendly people were towards him.

"I may make an appearance," He answered after a few moments of silence, the usual smile he wore pasted onto his face.

* * *

They closed the bookstore early that evening, so that everyone could have enough time to go home, relax a bit, and then go out to the carnival. Rumor had it that Prince Riku was to make an appearance that night, not that Sora believed it. That rumor had been passed around every year.

The man yawned as he made his way up to his apartment. Below him he could hear the pub's patrons already beginning to celebrate this national holiday.

Shaking his head to himself, he entered his home, only to be greeted by a large warm body of coarse fur and wet tongue.

"Hey Pluto," He laughed as the dog managed to lick his chin. "How was your day?"

The dog was one thing that Sora would never regret or get angry at. Pluto was a large mutt of an animal, a cross between a terrier and a retriever. He had a purple tongue, and short dirty blond colored fur.

Sora petted his dog happily, showering the animal with affection.

"How about we go for a walk before dinner huh?" He asked in a cooing voice, a tone he would never use around other people if he could help it.

Pluto yipped, running in circles around his owner as Sora retrieved the leash to hook onto the harness he placed over the dogs' medium sized body.

He then quickly changed into street clothes before taking the dog out for their usual evening walk.

As the two passed various shops and people, Pluto would stop every once in a while for a quick sniff or to greet a person he was fond of. In the dog's case it was almost everyone he knew. But Sora didn't mind, he loved the simple moments he had the luxury of living.

They carried on as they normally would; they took whatever path Pluto chose. Many dog manuals always wrote never to let a dog take over the walk, but Sora didn't care. Pluto was kept inside the house nearly all day, sleeping or eating. His walks were something special to him, and the owner saw no need to be strict about it.

They walked passed the candy shop, stopping as children commented on how cute the dog was, and asked to pet him. Sora stood patiently while Pluto relished in the attention he was receiving. The man kept an eye on the animal, because sometimes he would become too excited and would decide that then was a perfect time to pounce on someone to lick their face.

After their long walk was over, they went back to the apartment afterwards, Sora dropped Pluto off before he made his way into the heart of town once more.

The carnival was already beginning. Music wafted throughout the air and the smell of food made even the fullest of people hungry.

Children ran past him, in a hurry to ride the Ferris wheel.

Several live bands preformed on stage, and the overall joyful atmosphere put Sora in a cheerful mood. He participated in some of the carnival games, and even socialized with a few people that he knew.

Rumors were still spreading that the prince was to make his appearance after midnight. That was when the real party was to begin.

Usually these lies were squashed before the carnival even started. To still hear them caused the man to become slightly suspicious.

Around ten in the evening, most of the children had gone home and it was only the adults milling around. Sora too walked away from the carnival, lost in his own mind. He allowed his feet to take him wherever they wished, not paying any mind as to what was going on around him.

It wasn't until he snapped out of his thoughts that he realized he could no longer hear the music, it was just a faint hum being carried by the warm breeze.

Blue eyes took in his surroundings before he froze. The manor's gates stood before him, looking as menacing as they had all those years ago.

Cautiously, he gently pushed a gate open. He jumped back slightly at the sound of it creaking loudly. Still, it did not prevent him from wandering further inside.

The grounds were overgrown, no one had come back to maintain it once they had left. The ivy which had crawled up the face of the manor had bloomed into beautiful red roses, washing over everything within a ten foot radius of the house with their fragrance.

Sora continued to walk a familiar path that he had not been on in years. He was surprised that he remembered it. Perhaps it was his heart that memorized it.

He had difficultly breathing as the stone archway came into view. It looked more crumbled than he remembered, but still in decent enough shape to walk under. The stone pathway was nearly entirely covered by grass, and the fountain was full of cracks, weeds peeking their way through them.

Still, even in the dim light of the night, it felt as if he were back in his old home.

Gingerly taking a seat at the edge of it, he peered down into the empty fountain. Perhaps if he pretended hard enough, he could hear the babbling of water and see the koi fish lazily swimming to and fro.

Somewhere nearby an owl hooted.

There was no point in coming here. It had been twelve years, there was nothing for him here. Maybe he was being ridiculous in thinking that Riku was his true love. Maybe he had been Sora's true love at the time. The man had read somewhere that everyone had exactly two chances at true love. Riku had probably been his first, which meant that there was still another out there for him.

Even so, it didn't explain the longing which he forever felt, no matter who he was physically with at the time. There was that chance that the prince had forgotten about their promise. Sora wouldn't blame him. After all, the other had to relive an entire life.

Maybe it was time for Sora to move on. Settle down, have children, and be content with the fact that his life could be worse.

The sound of dried grass crunching beneath feet caused the man to snap out of his stupor. He vaguely wondered if it were just a stray dog or another creature just passing by. This was neither wolf nor bear territory, so the possibility of it being a large predator was slim to none.

It could have been a couple of teenagers. Young lovers were known for sneaking onto the manor's grounds during the night. Legend had told that being intimate on the property promised that the couple was going to be together forever.

The so called legend always made Sora snort. It was hardly over a decade ago when people spoke of a demon-like beast that had resided in the manor and ate hearts. How quickly things changed.

The footsteps continued toward him. If it were a young couple then they were going to be sorely disappointed to find out that they were not alone.

Footsteps padded softly on the grass covered stones. They were coming straight to the fountain.

Sora sat facing the archway, poised with a sarcastic remark ready at the tip of his tongue. The quirk was quickly swallowed as his blood ran cold at the sight before him.

"Axel said he had seen you leaving the carnival before I had gotten a chance to arrive. I figured you would be here." His voice was a bit deeper than it had been when he was eighteen. He was even taller than he once was. His hair was still so fine a blond that it appeared silver, but it was kept in a shorter style. Everything about him looked proper and perfectly placed. He oozed of royalty.

Yet, his green eyes were the same as they were in both Sora's memories and in his dreams.

"Speechless? I understand." Riku smiled warmly, "I would be too if a handsome man were to suddenly approach me."

It was then that the twenty-eight year old found his voice, "You've gotten cocky over the years."

The prince chuckled, "Unfortunately that happens when one is forced to partake in socializing with snobs who fall over their feet to be on their good side. I can afford to be cocky."

His every step was precise, almost catlike. Sora was glad that at least that hadn't changed.

"Have you been well?" The prince asked, stopping a few feet before the other. His green eyes drank in the sight of him, tracing every detail.

The brunette nodded, "As well as I could be. How have you been?"

"Good."

The silence between them was overwhelming. Sora fought the urge to leap up and run away from the other. This was a moment which he had dreamed of for so long, and now that it was here happening, he was at a loss as to what he should do.

"I've missed you." Sora admitted.

"I love you." Riku stated.

Their words collided as they spoke at once, and they smiled sheepishly at each other.

The brunette man stood, noticing that the other was still taller than him, despite it all. "Why don't we—"

His words were cut off by soft lips colliding against his own in a fierce kiss. Soon they found themselves fumbling about on the ground, passion overriding thought.

To Sora this felt like the beginning of their happily ever after.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**MLL**: I had honestly debated on ending it with them never seeing each other again. Luckily, I'm a sucker for happy endings. I feel accomplished for being able to finish this fic, it's been such a long journey. Thank you all for sticking by it while it took me way too long to complete. I appreciate you.

Please review, flames are always welcome.


End file.
